Alone in the dark
by Venkiro x Dixy fictions
Summary: Elena et Reno ont été désigner pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne crois aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur periple.
1. 1er partie

Salut tout le monde !

Alors voici une toute nouvelle fiction (ou pas) que je met en ligne ! Si je dis ou pas c'est parce que cela fait longtemps que je l'est écrit. Elle ne comporte pas de lemon ni de yaoi seulement beaucoup d'aventure et de suspends ! De l'horreur aussi c'est pour ça public avertie !

Pour le couple du Elena/Reno mais vraiment à petite dose car je privilégie surtout l'aventure dans cette fiction ! Je me suis inspiré ici d'un jeu sur playstation 1 (oui ça date et alors ? ) auquel j'ai tout de suite accrocher ! Des mystères et enquêtes diverse au beau milieu du musé de l'horreur tout ce que j'aime ! En esperant que ça vous plaira !

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

* * *

- POV Elena - :

Mes chaussures claquaient sur les carrelages et ce son résonnait dans les couloirs vides de la Shin Ra. Je me dirigeais droit vers le bureau de Rufus et me préparait psychologiquement à ce que voulais m'annoncer le boss. En entrant je vis Reno, Rude et Tseng déjà assis. Ils semblaient m'attendre ...  
"Tu es pile à l'heure on allait commencer" me dit-il en me faisant signe de prendre place en face de son bureau. J'obéis et écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à nous dire. "Nous avons un grave problème si je vous ai convoqué tous les 4 c'est que j'ai besoin de volontaires pour une mission extrêmement difficile et que je sais que je peux compter sur vous."  
"Oui ça dépend de qui ..." pensais-je en regardant Reno. S'il a besoin de personnes performantes il aurait mieux fait de ne pas le faire venir ... Mais bon c'est le patron qui décide ...  
"Il s'agirait de visiter un manoir habité par une vieille dame qui se pleins d'avoir des créatures étranges dans sa demeure" nous annonça-t-il sur un ton sérieux. Comment peut-il être aussi convaincu alors que cette vieille débloque complet ?  
"Elle a fumé la moquette la pauvre mémé" se moqua Reno ouvertement alors que ce n'était pas du tout le moment ... Rufus lui jeta un regard noir et le désigna comme premier membre pour son insolence. "Ah mais non je ne vais pas là-bas moi !" proclama Reno avec une pointe de peur au fond de la voix.  
"Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à ça ?" demandais-je en essayant de cacher mon sourire. Il me fusilla du regard et je n'y fis pas attention. Rufus continua son discours et me désigna comme deuxième "volontaire" pour avoir répondu aux conneries de Reno ... Celui-là je vais le tuer ...

- POV Reno - :

Je décidai enfin d'accepter ma mission même si je ne la sens pas du tout ... Rufus nous fit signe de disposer et ordonna à Rude et Tseng de nous conduire là-bas en hélicoptère. Le trajet fut silencieux durant une heure puis Elena rompit la première le vide.  
"Je me demande ce qui nous attend réellement ..." se questionna-t-elle. C'est vrai en y réfléchissant si ça se trouve c'est les propriétaires des lieus qui a des problèmes au niveau du cerveau ... Ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça c'est à un hôpital psychiatrique ... "Quelque que soit la menace on sera uni et on réussira" me dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.  
"Oui sûrement ..." tentais-je de dire sans montrer que j'avais peur mais raté ... Elle mit une main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle me promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi ce que je lui promis en retour. J'approchai mon visage du sien je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser avant de mourir si ça devait m'arriver ... Alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'hélicoptère dériva et une secousse immense eus lieu. On se regarda personne ne savais ce qui avait bien pu se passer même Tseng qui conduisait l'hélicoptère. "Je pense que c'était le vent oui c'était le vent ..." me dis-je plus pour me rassurer que pour une hypothèse plausible.  
"Le vent ne fait pas autant de dégât Reno ..." annonça Rude en me cassant toute ma confiance. De drôles de bruits venait du toit et quand on leva la tête des griffes traversèrent le plafond et le déchira littéralement. "Sautez !" cria Rude en nous jetant les parachutes. J'étais prêt à l'écouter mais Elena ne bougea pas.  
"Et vous ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-chemin entre la peur et la panique. Tseng lui hurla de sauter de ne pas s'occuper d'eux. Mais elle semblait résignée à les aider. Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna hors de l'hélicoptère qui explosa au moment où on quitta l'engin. Je perdis sa main et dans la fumer je ne voyais pas où j'étais et par la panique j'ouvris mon parachute. En quelques secondes je m'arrêtai net avant m'écraser sur le sol. Je levai les yeux et vis que mon parachute était accroché dans les branches d'un arbre mort. Je me dégageai comme je pus puis observai où j'avais bien pu atterrir. Autour de moi des milliers d'arbres me faisaient faces tous aussi sinistres les uns que les autres. Plus loin je vis le manoir ...

- POV Elena - :

Je me relevai après un court instant d'inconscience et tentai de regarder où j'étais. Je fus prise de vertige en voyant la hauteur qui me séparait de la terre ferme. Je compris que j'étais au sommet du manoir ... Mais dans quelle galère je me suis foutu ? Au-dessous de mes pieds s'étendaient une centaine d'hectares de jardin et plus loin une immense forêt. Je repensai alors à l'épisode de l'hélicoptère. Que son devenu Tseng et Rude ... Et Reno où était-il ? Un grésillement me sortit de mes songes et je me rappelai que j'avais en ma possession un talkiewalkie. Je le pris et entendis avec soulagement la voix de Reno. "Elena ! Elena tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?" paniqua-t-il à l'autre bout de l'appareil.  
"Oui tout va bien et toi rien de casser ?" demandais-je inquiète. Je fus heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'avait rien de grave. "T'es où moi je crois que je suis au sommet du manoir" témoignais-je en jetant quelque coup d'œil au ciel qui lançait des éclairs.  
"Je suis dans la forêt juste en face tu me vois ?" m'interrogea-t-il. Je continuais à penser qu'il était débile et lui annonça que la forêt était immense et que je ne pouvais pas le voir. J'allumai ma lampe torche et la secoua vers le ciel. "Ah c'est bon moi je te vois" formula Reno en faisant de même avec sa lampe. Au loin je vis un point lumineux au milieu des arbres. Il était très loin d'ici ...  
"Ok c'est bon je vois où tu es tu n'as qu'à avancer tout droit et tu trouveras l'entrée du manoir on se rejoint à l'intérieur je vais essayer de trouver une fenêtre pour rentrer" dis-je avant de me faire interrompre par mon partenaire.  
"Hors de question tu ne bouges pas je viens te chercher je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau et surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ..." déclara-t-il. J'esquissai un sourire en repensant à ce qui avait failli se produire dans l'hélicoptère avant l'accident. Si seulement ..."Tu m'as entendue Elena ?!" me hurla-t-il dessus et m'interrompant dans mon illusion.  
"Non ! Je ne vais pas rester là à t'attendre bêtement je vais trouver une entrée et on se retrouve à l'intérieur !" protestais-je. Il allait répliquer mais je l'interrompis avant. "À tout à l'heure Reno !" Je coupai mon appareil et descendis sur un petit passage qui entourait le toit. Je marchai prudemment en essayant de ne pas me casser la figure sous peine d'une mort assurée ... Mes espoirs diminuèrent à chaque pas que je faisais mais une lumière vive attira mon attention. Une fenêtre ! Par chance Celle-ci était ouverte je mis un pied à l'intérieur et ce que j'y vis me troubla terriblement ...

- POV Reno - :

Je rangeai mon talkie et insultai Elena de tous les noms. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas m'attendre ? Ça lui coûterait la vie de vadrouiller en lieu inconnu ! Mais bon on ne la changera pas. J'avançai prudemment dans ce labyrinthe sans fin quand j'aperçus une sorte de mausolée en piteux état. Je pris mon courage à deux mains (et aussi revolvers on sait jamais ...) et m'introduit dans le panthéon. J'éclairais mon chemin à l'aide de ma torche électrique tout en pointant mon arme devant moi. Ma main tremblait fortement et rien à voir avec le froid ... Le sol était parsemé de sang ... J'éclaircis un coin du mur et vis avec horreur un homme gravement blesser assis une arme à feu dans la main. L'homme me regarda et tentait de respirer. "Partez d'ici vous êtes en danger dans un endroit pareil ..." me signala-t-il et en m'approchant je vis qu'il tenait une clé dans sa main droite. "Allez-vous en je vous dis !" cria-t-il.  
"Vous ne voulez pas que je vous sorte d'ici avant ?" demandais-je un peu inquiet de sa triste situation. Je ne me sentais pas bien dans un endroit pareil et l'odeur du sang et de la mort planais parmi les débris et les quelques ossements que je venais à peine de remarquer. Il secoua négativement la tête et me révéla qu'il préférait se laisser mourir doucement. "Bien ... Je suis désolé ... Adieux" dis-je vraiment navré de son funeste sort ... Je continuai alors mon chemin quand après quelques pas un hurlement effroyable suivi de coup de feu me fit sursauter. Les coups de feu venaient du mausolée car je l'avais vu s'illuminer au dernier tir. Je cherchai en moi la foi pour retourner là-bas mais mon corps ne semblait pas vouloir m'obéir. J'étais trop terrorisé à l'idée d'y retourner ... Je décidai alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire de savoir ce qu'à pus devenir ce type ... Surtout que je ne savais pas ce qui avait là-dedans ...  
Alors que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les bois j'aperçus le manoir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai atterrie ici j'étais fou de joie d'avoir enfin trouvé l'entrée. Je courus alors vers une immense grille mais je remarquai avec atrocité qu'un immense cadenas scellait le portail. "Et merde !" m'indignais-je tout seul ... Une image me revint en tête et je me rappelai alors que j'avais bien remarqué une clé dans les mains de cet homme ... Pas le choix il fallait que j'y retourne ... Je rebroussais chemin et fut le plus vigilant du monde ... Je mis un pied à l'intérieur et l'odeur du sang était plus perpétuelle que précédemment. Je retournai sur les lieux où j'avais aperçu ce pauvre homme pour la dernière fois. Je m'empêchai de toutes mes forces de vomir devant cet immonde spectacle. L'individu avait été sauvagement réduit en miette et sur cette expression je ne rigole pas c'est vraiment l'image que j'avais en face de moi ... "C'est dégueulasse ..." crachais-je avec une grimace de répulsion. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pus lui arriver ? Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et m'empressa de trouver cette clé mais fouiller dans ce qui restait du cadavre ne m'enchantais guère ... Mais je le fis en évitant de regarder et d'oublier dans quoi j'étais en recherchant le petit objet. Je la trouvai enfin au milieu des intestins. "Ah j'ai envie de gerber c'est affreux ..." dis-je comme pour ne pas rendre tout mon repas ... Je sortis en toute hâte de ce coin ignoble et courue vers la grille ...

- POV Elena - :

Je me retrouvai au milieu d'une chambre éclairé entièrement à la bougie. Il y en avait des centaines disposé partout dans la pièce. En tournant la tête légèrement vers la gauche je vis une vieille dame dans son lit. Je m'en approchai avec prudence et vis qu'elle me souriait tristement. "Bonsoir ... C'est vous la propriétaire du manoir ?" demandais-je avec une pointe d'angoisse au fond de la voix.  
"Oui jeune fille c'est moi qui vous est fait venir ici ..." avoua-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées ce qui était assez effrayant ... "J'espère que vous n'avez croisé aucune créature" s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je fis non de la tête. Décidément cette femme délirait complètement. Quoique ... A cause de l'incident de l'hélicoptère je commençais vraiment à douter des dires de cette femme ... "Il faut que vous retrouviez mon fils ... ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu ..." me confia-t-elle avec un immense chagrin visible sur son visage. "Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin Vincent !" Il appela-t-elle comme s'il pouvait vraiment venir ...  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais le retrouver faites-moi confiance" la rassurais-je autant que je pus. Je m'avançai vers la porte de la sortie mais elle me retint.  
"Garder votre lampe allumée ... Seule la lumière peut vous sauver de ses bêtes de l'ombre ..." me dit-elle. J'essayai de rester impassible mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle me disait ... Cette dame avait vraiment un problème mental elle délirait totalement ... Je sortis de la salle et lui adressa un au revoir avant de fermer la porte. C'était le noir complet on n'y voyait rien du tout je décidai d'allumer ma torche électrique pour pouvoir me repérer. Mais quelque chose bougeait au bout du couloir et émettait des cris étranges ... En m'approchant je vis qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un animal ni d'un humain ou quelque chose du genre. C'était une créature noire accroupie comme une sorte d'hybride. Cette chose leva la tête vers moi et quand je pointai ma lampe dessus il s'en éloigna le plus possible. J'empêchai un cri quand j'entendis d'autres hurlements semblables à celui de la bête qui venait de disparaître. Je me tournai hâtivement et découvris qu'une dizaine de ses choses allaient me sauter dessus. Je restai paralysée face à ces hybrides qui tentaient de fuir la lueur. Je me rappelai que je n'étais pas armé et que c'est Reno qui avait mon revolver ... Je n'eus même pas le temps de méditer sur la situation que je courus à toute allure dans une autre pièce pourvue que ça m'éloigne de ces choses ! Je rentrai dans une pièce éclairée le courant doit être revenu ... Là où moins je suis sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas. Je pris mon talkie et appela Reno. "Ce n'est pas une île ici c'est un cauchemar ! Je veux sortir d'ici !" m'écriais-je paniquée.  
"Alors de 1 c'est toi qui as voulu te barrer alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, de 2 tu es borné et de 3 trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici au lieu de papoter !" me dit-il sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'affectif ... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois autant stressé ... "Je vais essayer d'entrer toi essaye de survivre on se retrouve plus tard ..." Après cette phrase je n'entendis plus rien ... C'était le calme plat. Ce qui n'avait rien de bien rassurant. J'avançai plus loin et pénétrai dans une sorte de fumoir. Et là je vis qu'un homme se tenait devant moi vêtue de rouge.  
"Vincent ?!" je le reconnues immédiatement ... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlait de ce Vincent-là ... Ça devait être le fils de cette femme. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un endroit pareil ?" demandais-je choqué de le voir ici ...  
"Tout comme toi j'ai été envoyé ici pour éclaircir les mystères sur les tablette inca et leur signification ..." me révéla-t-il de sa voix tranquille. Comment peut-il rester calme dans des conditions pareilles ?! "C'est l'AVALANCHE qui m'envoie." rajouta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment ils puissent être au courant de cette affaire ...  
"Ce n'est pas pour aider ta mère plutôt ?" lui demandais-je. Il eut une mine sceptique en entendant mes paroles et il soupira. "Ben quoi j'ai dit une connerie ?" interrogeais-je un peu honteuse de sa réaction.  
"Ce n'est pas ma mère ... Cette folle croit que je suis son fils parce que j'ai le même nom que lui ... Mais son vrai fils est mort il y a deux ans et elle ne semble pas vouloir l'accepter ..." me déclara Vincent. En entendant ça je le regardai un peu perdu. Alors finalement cette femme est vraiment dérangée ...  
"Dit Vincent c'est quoi ses ... trucs dans le manoir ? Je croyais que ça n'existait pas ..." enquêtais-je pour trouver le plus de renseignements possible. Il me répondit que la demeure renfermer de grand secret et certain plus douloureux que d'autres. "Bien ... Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?" le questionnais-je pour ne pas me retrouver seule. Il sourit d'amusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il se moquait de moi.  
"Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?" me charria-t-il. Je croisai les bras et tenta de prendre un air imperturbable puis lui avoua que j'étais terrorisée ... Il empêcha un rire et acquiesça à ma demande. "Ok je t'accompagne je te tiens la main même si tu veux" plaisanta-t-il.  
"Arrête ce n'est pas drôle !" lui criais-je après lui avoir donné un léger coup de coude dans le ventre. Il ouvrit une sorte de socle en pierre et récupéra une arme à l'intérieur. Il me lança le revolver que je rattrapai au vol. Il me dit que j'en aurais sûrement besoin ... "Où tu as eu cette clé ? Et comment tu savais qu'il y avait ça dedans ?" lui demandait je perplexe.  
"La clé c'est la vieille dame qui me l'a donné et si tu éteins la lumière le socle et phosphorescent c'est là que je l'aie vu. Comme quoi la lumière peut révéler des choses comme elle peut en dissimuler ... " affirma-t-il. J'étais impressionnée par sa façon de réfléchir moi-même je n'y aurais pas pensée ou plutôt j'aurais eu trop peur pour éteindre la lumière ... "Mettons nous en route le temps presse ..." dit-il en s'avançant en toute hâte vers la porte. On continua donc cette mission à deux et nous dirigions vers des lieus encore non visités ...

- POV Reno - :

Je rentrai enfin dans le jardin et vis que les alentours étaient tout aussi sinistre que la forêt ... Je rangeai ma lampe mais gardai mon arme en cas d'attaque. J'avançai et essayai de trouver l'entrée dans cette cambrousse qui ressemblait plus à un immense parc d'horreur qu'un jardin ... Je progressai jusqu'à atteindre des marches. Je montai celle-ci quand j'entendis des aboiements venir de derrière moi. Je tirai dans le vide car il n'y avait rien à l'horizon ... En marchant plus loin je vis enfin une gigantesque porte orné de gravures détériorées aux files des âges ...  
"De quand date cette baraque ?" pensais-je en regardant les pierres endommagées ... J'essayai tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte du manoir mais pas moyen elle était bien verrouillé ... Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens que de trouver une autre issue ... Je fis marche arrière et suivie un sentier jusqu'à arriver dans une drôle de serre. Des bruits résonnaient mais je ne savais pas d'où il pouvait venir ... J'écoutai plus attentivement et soudain un chien accouru vers moi et me bondis dessus. Il me mordit violement à plusieurs reprises et je dus tirer une multitude de balles pour l'abattre. "Putain de clébard !" criais-je en mettant une main sur mon cou. En la regardant mes doigts était recouvert de sang. Je continuai sur l'allée de pierre et me retrouva au même endroit qu'avant ... Je tournais en rond depuis tout à l'heure ... Un passage que je n'avais pas encore vu précédemment était juste en face de moi. Je me dirigeai vers cette nouvelle voie quant au tournant ce que je vis me répugna. Une sorte de monstre dévorait le cadavre du chien que j'avais tué il y a quelques minutes. Je pointai mon arme dessus et tirai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étale par terre.  
"C'est quoi ses saloperies ? Où je suis tombé encore ?" me demandais-je pour moi-même. Je poursuivis ma route et arriva en face d'un caveau remplie d'eau. À proximité se trouvait une valve que je tournai ce qui eus pour effet de faire descendre le niveau de l'eau. Mais en faisant un pas vers les escaliers d'autres créatures me sautèrent dessus. Je tirai continuellement mais au bout d'un instant mon revolver était déchargé ... "Et merde !" le temps que je le recharge les bêtes m'atteignirent et me tenaillèrent de coups de griffe. Je réussis à les repousser avec difficulté et arriva à les abattre. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et descendis les marches du caveau maintenant à moitié vide. L'eau m'arrivait à la taille et je marchai le long d'un tunnel qui devait mener aux égouts. "Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour retrouver Elena ... Tout ça à cause d'une putain de mission !" songeais-je tout en avançant. J'atteignis enfin le bout et sortis de l'eau. Devant moi s'étendaient un parvis de pierre et un cercueil. L'ouvrir me vint à l'esprit mais j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait bien y avoir dedans ... Tant pis si j'ai survécu jusque-là ce n'est pas pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin ... En soulevant le couvercle je découvris ... "ELENA !" Son cadavre était juste devant mes yeux puis disparus pour être remplacé par un squelette ...

- POV Elena - :

Nous venions de trouver un hall gigantesque éclairé par des bougies. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableau représentant des personnages. Sûrement des gens ayant appartenu à cette famille où des personnes qui ont habité ici jadis ... "Eh Vincent vient voir" l'appelais-je pour lui montrer ma trouvaille. Sur un des tableaux était représenté un scientifique devant un laboratoire et sous cette peinture était écrit : Vincent Morton grand scientifique repose en paix parmi les autres âmes ...  
"Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout ça on devrait aller voir en bas je crois qu'il y a une sorte de bibliothèque." Une fois en bas une statue nous fit face. Le buste d'un homme plutôt vieux avec en dessous marqué AA. "Je crois qu'il faut un code ..." suggéra Vincent en observant les petites cases. "On devrait aller chercher plus loin". Je le suivis jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un homme assis près du feu. En nous entendant arriver il se tourna et nous salua. Vincent pointa son arme sur lui et j'essayai de le convaincre de baisser ce revolver mais sans résultat évidemment ...  
"Quel accueil ... Je m'appelle Oswald Morton propriétaire des lieux" se présenta-t-il. Ce devait être le mari de la pauvre vieille dame ... "Je ne vous veux aucun mal ..." dit-il en désignant l'arme de Vincent. Celui-ci la rangea mais continua à se méfier de lui. "Peut-être cherchez-vous quelque chose ? Je peux vous renseigner si vous le souhaitez." nous proposa-t-il. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et il nous demanda de le suivre. Durant le chemin Vincent me chuchota qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en ce type.  
"Arrête ta paranoïa ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut que nous aider" annonce-je à Vincent. Il tourna la tête et essaya de ne pas révéler sa colère. On marcha ainsi dans un silence de mort le long des couloirs faiblement éclairés jusqu'à arriver à une chambre. Le vieil homme nous ouvrit la porte et nous fit signe que l'on pouvait rentrer. Une fois au centre de cette pièce je ressentis comme un vent glacial. Elle était plutôt lugubre et un lit était disposé près de la fenêtre tandis qu'un bureau et une armoire s'entassaient près de la porte.  
"Ici vous trouverez toutes les réponses que vous cherchez" nous dit-il toujours près de la porte. Je le remerciai mais évidemment Vincent était beaucoup trop fier pour faire de même. "Seulement même si vous trouvez des réponses vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici ... Vous emporterez les secrets de notre famille dans votre tombe ...". Il ferma la porte à clé, je tentai de l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre en esperant que cela vous a plu. J'espère ne pas en avoir choquer certain ? Mais si vous avez lus c'est que vous devez comme moi adorer ce genre d'histoire !

Je mettrais en ligne le prochain chapitre demain. En attendant gros bisous de la part de Dixy

Review ?


	2. 2ème partie

Bonjours, bonjours !

Dixy vous souhaites la bienvenue sur la page de sa fiction Alone in the dark ! Alors voilà mon deuxième chapitre celui-ci sera toujours aussi riche en suspends et en horreur ! Et en mystère surtout !

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

* * *

-POV Elena-

Je lançai plusieurs injures puis me tourna vers Vincent. Il avait les bras croisés et semblait en colère. "Je savais qu'il était pas net ce type !" cria-t-il. J'avais peur qu'il s'énerve contre moi mais il arpenta la chambre pour trouver quelque chose. Il fouilla sur l'étagère et trouva la photo d'un indien. "Où on est tombé bordel de merde !" s'énerva-t-il. Je tentai de la calmer mais il me rejeta la faute dessus en me disant qu'il aurait fallu que je l'écoute. Un grésillement se fit entendre et je pris mon talkiewalkie. C'était Reno ...  
"Elena ! Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-il. Pourquoi était-t-il dans cet état ? Je lui répondis que j'étais coincé dans une chambre avec Vincent et qu'un homme nous avait enfermé et lui expliqua toute la situation. "Merde attendez, bougez pas j'arrive" dit-il.  
"En même temps on a pas trop le choix ..." avouais-je. Je raccrochai puis me tourna vers Vincent. "On a plus qu'à attendre ..." lui suggérais-je. J'entendis des voix et leva la tête au plafond puis je découvris une trappe. "Eh regard là-haut" lui montrais-je en pointant le plafond du doigt. Vincent suivis la trajectoire de ma main et repris espoir. "Fait moi la courte échelle on va essayer d'y aller" lui réclamais-je. Il m'aida à monter mais je ne réussis pas à atteindre la trappe. "Putain je suis trop petite !" criais-je exaspérer. Il me fit redescendre et conseilla qu'on devrait plutôt attendre Reno ...

-POV Reno-

Je découvris une clé rouiller sur le squelette que je pris. Une issue se trouvait juste en face du cercueil. Je suivis cette route jusqu'à une porte qui était bien fermée. J'utilisai la clé et à mon grand bonheur celle-ci s'ouvrit. J'arrivai à l'intérieur du manoir les couloirs était sombres et des plaintes s'élevèrent dans le corridor. Je levai mon arme et marcha droit devant plusieurs portes organisaient en ligne le long du couloir mais elle semblait toutes condamnées. C'est alors qu'au tournant du mur une chose que je n'eus pas le temps de voir me sauta sur le crâne et me mordis sauvagement la tête je tirai dans le vide jusqu'à l'atteindre puis la bestiole tomba à terre. En voyant son cadavre j'eus un frisson et regarda de plus près avec un peu de recul tout de même de peur qu'il se relève. Je constatai avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'un trépasser. Un homme avec la peau blanche et manquant de chair à certain endroit ce qui laissait apparaître ses os.  
"C'est vraiment répugnant ... Il y en a encore beaucoup des comme ça ?" m'interrogeais-je solitaire. Comme si on m'avait entendue trois autres arrivèrent droit sur moi. J'utilisai une quantité inimaginable de balle et réussi à me débarrasser de tous ses monstres. Il ne me restait plus qu'une balle ... Au bout du couloir se dévoilait une porte je priai pour qu'elle soit verrouiller mais par mal chance elle était ouverte ... Je n'avais pas du tout envie de tomber une nouvelle fois sur ça en plus sans plus aucune munition. J'entrai dans la salle qui semblait être le hall d'entrée. Aucun danger en vue ouf ... Je montai des escaliers pour arriver devant un mur remplie de portrait. J'y vis à terre le bracelet d'Elena. Elle ne doit pas être loin ! J'inspectai les tableaux et arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait tous quelques chose en commun. Les plaques était toutes vierges sauf une celle d'un scientifique ... J'essayai une nouvelle fois de trouver une issue possible mais sans succès. Je m'appuie sur l'armoire qui bougea un peu. "Ah ah je crois que j'ai trouvé !" Je déplaçai l'armoire et trouva une ouverture. La poignet grinça quand je l'abaissai puis je pénétrai dans une sorte de chambre et tomba sur Elena et ... Vincent ?! "Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?" demandais-je perplexe. Il me répondit par un soupir agacé. "Ok je vois ... Enfin je t'ai retrouvé Elena !" m'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Elle parut embarrasser et m'éloigna d'elle. "On aurait jamais dû accepter cette mission il faut trouver un endroit sûr." lui conseillais-je.  
"Le seul endroit sûr que je connaisse et à deux heures d'ici en hélicoptère alors si j'ai survécu jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour passer les dernière heures qui me reste à vivre cloîtrer ici. Je veux savoir !" déclara-t-elle sur un ton catégorique. Il y des fois où j'ai vraiment envie de la buter ... "J'ai entendue des voix là-haut mais avec Vincent on n'arrive pas à l'atteindre alors si tu nous aidais ?" Ca ressemblais plus à un ordre qu'une demande ... Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'on se sépare une fois de plus.  
"Pourquoi ne pas rester ensemble ? Ou alors on reste tous les deux et Vincent n'as qu'à y aller seul" proposais-je. Son visage était tendu je crois que ça veut dire non ... Elle va sûrement me prendre pour un trouillard. Elle me répondit qu'elle acceptait que je fasse équipe avec Vincent mais qu'il fallait quand même se séparer et que ce serait plus efficace. Elle me redemanda de l'aider à monter. "Et si je refuse ?" Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Elle s'avança vers moi les poings serrés et le regard plein de détermination.  
"Tu ne refuseras pas ..." me menaça-t-elle prête à attaquer. Face à son air meurtrier et ses poings prêt à frapper je ne pus refuser plus longtemps et l'aida à monter à l'étage. Une fois en haut elle disparut de ma vue ...  
"Bon remettons nous en route Reno" me proposa Vincent en passant la porte que j'avais emprunté précédemment pour retrouver Elena. On partit à deux vers de nouvelles énigmes ...

-POV Elena-

Une fois en haut je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de grenier. Je fouillai la pièce et vis un miroir. Il s'illumina puis un visage me fit face. Ma respiration était saccadée et je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'est alors qu'un homme apparut dans le miroir. Il me dévisagea et moi j'étais incapable de lui parler. C'est donc lui qui commença le dialogue. "Aventurière des ténèbres ... Pourquoi est tu venu ici ?" me demanda l'entité. Je ne lui répondis pas et ravala ma salive avec difficulté. "Je te propose un pacte ... Un miroir m'as était dérobé ... J'aimerais que tu me le rapporte ... En échange ta vie n'auras plus de secret et tu découvriras ton avenir ... Je peux te faire confiance ramène le moi" après ses mots il disparut et je me retrouvai plonger dans un silence pesant ...  
Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment lui ramener ... Mais en même temps il m'a promis de me montrer mon avenir ... Vais-je survivre ? Sortirons-nous d'ici un jour ? Et Reno ... Est ce qu'il ... a des sentiments ? Plein de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête mais si je voulais ces réponses il fallait que je lui rapporte ce miroir. Je me retrouvai une fois de plus dans le hall d'entrée et observa de plus près le miroir peut être est ce celui-là ? Je ne pense pas ... En revanche il y manque un ornement on dirait qu'il a une forme de soleil. Je n'y fis pas plus attention et plus loin je trouvai une porte puis une fois franchit j'entendis des sons étranges ...  
Je sortie le revolver que Vincent m'avais donné quelques heures auparavant puis me mis en garde prête à tirer à tout moment. Mes pas résonné dans le silence glaçant des couloirs sombres. Des créatures étranges se répandaient à chaque coin de couloir. Je n'hésitai pas et tira pour toutes les éliminer. Heureusement que Vincent avait pensé à tout. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie ici à part moi et même avec cette absence de présence je fus prise de spasme incontrôlable et je n'arrivais plus à respirer comme si l'oxygène me manquait. J'avançais pas à pas mon arme devant moi tremblant inlassablement à cause de la peur. J'entrai dans un couloir étroit qui n'avait rien de rassurant la tapisserie au mur était décrocher et au sol on pouvait y voir des traces de sang.  
C'est alors que derrière le mur surgit une abominable créature dépourvue de visage ... Je courue le plus vite que mes jambe le permettaient et entra dans la première porte disponible à ma vue. "Pourvue qu'elle soit ouverte, pourvue qu'elle soit ouverte !" pensais-je. A mon grand soulagement elle s'ouvrit et je m'empressai de verrouiller l'accès. En me tournant je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau. A qui pouvais-t-il appartenir ? Je visitai les lieus et découvrit des tas de documents que je lus à la va vite. Mais une phrase me stupéfia et je pris le temps de la lire : Journal d'Obed Morton 28 septembre 1990 j'ai découvert ce qu'Allan avait l'intention de faire ... Ca fascination pour les ténèbres m'effraie beaucoup. J'ai peur de ce qui peux arriver si il continuait son projet ... Je ne sais pas en quoi cela peut s'agir mais je compte bien percer son secret ... 19 mars 1991 horreur mon père est mort ! J'ai découvert que mon frère était capable de choses ignobles pour réussir même tuer ses proches ...  
Je fus parcourue d'un frisson en lisant le texte ... Dans quel genre de famille je suis tombé ? Je levai les yeux et là je vis sur la table surplombant la pièce juste devant moi que trônais le miroir ...

-POV Reno-

Vincent menait la marche au milieu du hall puis descendis les marches comme si il savait exactement où il fallait aller. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêta devant un buste comme en admiration. Il inspecta dans les moindres détails alors qu'on avait plus important à faire ... "Euh Vincent ce n'est pas pour te vexé mais on n'est pas là pour faire de l'archéologie ..." lui signalais-je en essayant de ne pas l'énerver ... Perdu ... Il se tourna vers moi et me fixais froidement de ses yeux rouges sangs. "C'est juste une intuition mais prends ton temps t'en fais pas ..." tentais-je de me rattraper avec un sourire innocent. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur la statue.  
"Il faut la déplacer" dit-il d'un coup tellement inattendu que je sursautai. La déplacer ? Il a perdu la boule. "Regard les trace au sol on doit pouvoir la bouger" me fit-il remarquer très justement. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de regarder mieux sa découverte qu'il s'exécuta et comme il l'avait prévue le bloc glissa sur le côté. J'éclairai le miroir derrière la stèle et y vit des inscriptions graver en colonne. Un O et un M ... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Mon associer le remarqua et ouvrit les yeux en grand. "C'est ça !" cria-t-il comme un malade. Il trifouilla la statue et je pus entrevoir qu'il rentra les deux lettres dans des espèces de cases. Il se recula et rien ne se produisis jusqu'à ce que j'entende un clic à l'étage supérieur. "Gagner !" dit-il fiers. Je le suivie en haut et découvrit qu'une des plaques affichait quelque chose : Oswald Morton mort le 29 décembre 1991. "Je ne comprends pas ... Avec Elena on a rencontré un homme qui prétendais s'appeler comme ça mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme de la photo ..." déclara Vincent en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Il n'y a qu'une réponse à ça ... Il vous a menti ce devait être une autre personne ..." achevais-je sûr de moi. Il s'empêcha de me frapper et déclara qu'il avait compris tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je trouve quelque chose je passe pour un con ? "Il y a un mécanisme on l'active ?" demandais-je pour être sûr de ne pas faire encore n'importe quoi. Mais pour une fois Vincent n'avais pas remarqué ce détail et me félicita. "Oui merci je sais que je suis le meilleurs" me vantais-je avec un air triomphant.  
"N'en rajoute pas ... Si ça pouvait arriver plus souvent on serait sauvé ..." dit-il remarquer ... Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ... Une fois le mécanisme enclencher le tableau s'ouvrit et une clé s'y trouvait. Vincent la pris et soudain les lumières s'éteignirent ...

-POV Elena-

Je restai là à observer mon reflet puis décida de le récupérer. Une fois le miroir sous le bras je sortie de la salle à toute vitesse pour retrouver ce fantôme. Il fallait que je sache ... Je devais en avoir le cœur net ... Mais en franchissant la porte je me retrouvai dans le grenier et franchit le pas d'une chambre un peu plus loin ... Celle de Lucy Morton la vieille dame ... Je lui fis face et elle me dévisagea. "Vous avez parlé au fantôme du miroir ?" me demanda-t-elle. Comment le savait-elle je ne lui ai pourtant rien dis ... Cette femme me fais de plus en plus flipper. Je secouai la tête affirmativement et elle soupira. "Ne l'écoutez surtout pas ! Ses pouvoirs sont immense il peut manipuler n'importe qui il ne faut surtout pas lui faire confiance !" me prévint-elle. Je ne savais pas si je devais la croire elle ou l'esprit. Soudain un élément me revint en tête.  
"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez 3 fils ? Je croyais que vous n'en aviez que 2 Obed et Vincent Morton ... Pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous pas parlé d'Allan ?" l'interrogeais-je avec conviction. Elle s'énerva subitement et me déclara que pour elle Allan n'était plus son fils que c'était un monstre pour ce qu'il avait fait à son père donc au mari de Lucy. "Mais je ne comprends pas nous avons croisé votre mari tout à l'heure ?" lui dis-je perplexe.  
"Mon mari est mort mademoiselle... Il a rejoint les ténèbres ... Mais il réside tout de même ici donc si vous le revoyez j'aimerai que vous lui disiez que je suis désolé et lui demander s'il accepterait de me pardonner" après ses mots je lui promis que je ferais le nécessaire et elle se recoucha. Je décidai de poursuivre ma route jusqu'à une sorte de chambre. Elle était tout aussi sombre que les autres et on pouvait sentir la mort à plein nez. J'espère sortir bientôt de cet enfer ... Un parchemin attira mon attention et je le lus : Je m'appelle Judas Decerto et vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi je vous connais je sais les cauchemars que vous faites toutes les nuits, je connais vos tourments et votre passion pour les ténèbres. Je m'appelle Judas Decerto et vous ne me connaissait pas très bien mais je peux vous conduire vers la gloire il vous suffit de me renvoyer le billet ci joint avec votre signature marquer de votre sang. Je m'appelle Judas Decerto et vous me connaissez un peu mieux le prix des vies de votre famille vous amènera à votre but ultime vous pouvez me faire confiance je vous aiderais. Je m'appelle Judas Decerto et à présent vous me connaissez parfaitement ...

-POV Reno-

Après avoir tué les nombreuses créatures qui nous avez attaqué une fois la lumière éteinte on la ralluma. Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. En voyant la respiration difficile de Vincent je compris que c'était aussi son cas ... On se regarda soulager que cet enfer sois fini. Mon partenaire me montra les objets qu'il avait trouvés quand il était enfermé dans la chambre et me montra un dictaphone, une statuette et la photo d'un indien abkanis selon lui. Je lui demandai ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. "Je pense que notre monde est en danger ... Si on ne fait pas très vite quelque chose c'est la terre entière que sera sillonné par les créatures de l'ombre et le texte dit très clairement que ses choses se nourriront du sang des hommes. J'ai entendue sur l'enregistrement que le seul moyen d'arrêter ça était de réunir 7 statuettes comme celle-ci et de prononcer une incantation ..." finis-t-il. Je tentai de comprendre mais au bout de 10 minutes de réflexion je ne compris toujours pas.  
"Euh ... C'est pas faux !" me défendis-je pour cacher que je n'avais pas compris. Il soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. "Pourquoi tu sais toujours tout ?!" m'énervais-je mais il ne me répondit pas et je fus contraint de le suivre. On alla derrière l'escalier et on entra dans une grande porte. Là un homme très vieux qui paraissait avoir une centaine d'année au moins nous faisait face.  
"Je savais que vous viendriez ... Mais cette endroit n'est pas fait pour vous ni pour personne d'ailleurs ... Shadow Island est un lieu maudit ..." nous déclara-t-il de sa voix glaçante. Le rituel dois être achevé cette nuit sinon qui sait ce qui nous arrivera ..." une fois sa phrase achevé il partit sans ajouter un mot de plus.  
"Ce type est bizarre ..." annonçais-je Vincent fit oui de la tête et ont dû abattre encore une fois des monstres qui traînaient par là mais à force je commençais à y être habitué ... Vincent nous fit entrée dans un genre de salon où à l'intérieur plusieurs vitrines était disposer. "C'est un vrai musé ici" remarquais-je. En fouillant un peu plus on y trouva une autre photo et un masque de loup. "On devrait revenir sur nos pas" suggérais-je et pour une fois on suivie mes instruction et on retourna dans une pièce qui était fermer quelques instants auparavant puis on inspecta les lieux. Une fois la lumière allumé je trouvai sur une table un pied de biche. Ca peut-être utile pour ouvrir des portes condamné. "Et Vincent devine quoi je ..." je ne pus finir ma phrase car je le vis lire une feuille et il leva la tête vers moi inquiet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandais-je.  
"Le testament de Richard Morton" m'annonça-t-il. Rien de grave jusque-là mais pourquoi faisais-t-il une tête d'enterrement ? "Il cède le manoir à Oswald et Lucy Morton, le laboratoire à Allan, le fort à Obed et ... Les ténèbres à quiconque lira ce testament ..." Des cris perçant s'élevèrent dans les airs et les éclaires se firent plus fort et dans un flash de lumière on vit apparaître une créature des plus affreuses jamais on en avait rencontré de tel avant ... Mais quand l'éclaire cessa elle disparue ...

* * *

Fin de cette deuxieme partie !

J'espère que ça va votre coeur ne s'est pas déccrocher en route ? :o

Sinon une fois que j'aurais terminer celle-là je vous invite à lire ma nouvelle sur Kingdom Hearts qui parraîtra dans très peu de temps ! Kiss à tous !

Review s'il vous plait ! *Yeux du chat botté*


	3. 3ème partie

Dixy vous souhaites le bonjours !

Nouveau jour, nouveau chapitre ! Voici la 3ème partie de ma fiction en esperant qu'elle vous plait toujours autant. Je tiens à prévenir que vous aurez la partie 4 demain mais vous devrez patienter une petite semaine avant d'avoir la 5 car je part vendredi matin en vacance :/. Je l'est dis dans mon autre fiction mais au cas où vous ne la suivrez pas je le répète ici :)

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-POV Elena- :

Je plaça le parchemin dans ma poche et m'avança dans une sorte de salle de bain. Là le mirroir s'illumina une nouvelle fois et laissa apparaître le fantôme. Il me fixa et me sourit mais d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. "Venez tout est plus beau de l'autre coté du mirroir ..." sussura-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Je le suivie comme attirer par la luminosité du miroir. Je le traversai et entra dans une salle en ruine. Il croisa les bras et attendis que je lui donne ce qu'il voulait. "Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance donnez-moi le miroir !" me menaça-t-il. Mais soudain je ne sais pas ce que je devais faire qui croire ? Le fantôme me promet de me montrer les réponses que je cherche mais la vieille dame m'a avertie de ses pouvoirs. Voyant mon manque de réponse l'esprit fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ? Vous pourriez avoir à votre porter votre avenir et maintenant vous hésitez ? Rappelez-vous de notre pacte donnez-le moi tout de suite !" hurla-t-il. Je trouvais ça oppressant et mon cœur allait exploser je fronçai les sourcils en voyant son air de dément lui tendis le miroir qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre mais au dernier moment je le brandis et le brisa au sol. Des milliers de lumières émanait du fantôme puis dans un dernier cri il disparue. Je pris mon talkie et appela Reno.  
"Reno tu va être fiers de moi" lui dis-je contente d'avoir mis fin à ce cauchemar. Il me déclara qu'il était déjà fier de moi pour tout ce que j'avais accomplie jusqu'à présent. "J'ai vaincu le fantôme de Decerto et puis j'ai obtenu une statuette je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie" lui annonçais-je.  
"Une statuette tu dis ? Garde là je t'expliquerais plus tard terminer" s'empressa Reno. Il raccrocha sans que j'aie pu dire le moindre mot. Je sortie donc de cet endroit obscure. En retournant dans la chambre je vis un vieil homme qui s'avança vers moi. Je le reconnue immédiatement. Il s'agissait de l'homme de la photo près d'une entré que j'avais aperçue plus tôt dans la soirée. Edwash je crois.  
"Bonsoir ... Je viens vous demandez si vous savez pour les statuettes" à mon air il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. "Il existe 7 statuettes formant des animaux il faut que je les récupère car j'en ai besoin pour mon rituel qui dois être accomplie avant les premier rayons du soleil après ça il sera trop tard et la terre sombrera dans les ténèbres. Je suis le dernier chaman sur terre donc le seul à pouvoir exécuter le rituel contre les créatures du mal. J'ai besoin de ces statuettes ramenez les moi" me pria-t-il.  
"Tenez" lui dis-je en lui tendant la statuette. Il la prit et me remercia. "Je peux vous aider vous êtes un indien abkanis c'est bien ça ?" le questionnais-je il acquiesça à ma question. "Bien si vous avez besoin de ses statuettes et qu'il faut absolument les avoir avant le lever du soleil je vous aiderai c'est promis ..." affirmais-je. Je crois que je commence à y croire petit à petit ... C'était peut-être une mission suicide mais si Rufus ne nous avez pas envoyé ici c'est le monde entier qui serait perdue à jamais. Un bruit derrière moi me fit me tourner je me mis en garde la respiration saccader mais il n'y avait personne. En reprenant mes esprits je redirigeai mon regard vers le chaman mais il n'était plus là. "Edwash ? Edwash !" l'appelais-je mais sans résultat. Sûrement partie ... J'appelai Reno une nouvelle fois pour lui faire partager ma découverte. "Reno je viens de parler à Edwash un indien abkanis" lui rapportais-je.  
"C'est bien et alors ?" me demanda-t-il. Je poussai un soupir et lui dit que les indien abkanis avais disparue de la terre il y a des siècles de ça. "Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir" me dit-il de son air idiot. J'avais envie de le frapper. "Bon ce n'est pas grave passons ... Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'accomplir un rituel avant la fin de la nuit sinon ce serait perdu et je ne tiens pas à mourir pour rien ... Si ça doit arriver je voudrais que ma mort servent à quelque chose il m'a demandé les statuettes pour pouvoir réussir son incantation" lui déclarais-je.  
"Il t'as dit qu'il avait besoins des statuettes ?" me questionna-t-il. Cette fois sa connerie me dépasse ... Mais c'est Reno on peut rien faire ...  
"Non non il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de glace à la fraise ... Ben évidement qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin des statuettes réfléchie un peu !" criais-je presque à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Si j'avais était à côté de lui je crois que je l'aurais assassiné ... Il me déclara qu'il irait lui donner celle qu'il a trouvé et me demanda de continuer les recherche. "Oui toi aussi bouge tes fesses de trouver les statuettes qui manque bonne chance" je raccrochai l'appareil et me remit en route.

-POV Reno- :

"Qu'elle m'énerve elle avec son air autoritaire là !" m'indignais-je en rangeant mon talkie. Vincent souriait mais tentait de le cachais. "Quoi pourquoi tu te marre toi ?!" l'interrogeais-je avec une voix que j'aurais voulu plus calme ...  
"Tu dis ça mais si il lui arrivait quelque chose ... Tu tiens trop à elle pour la détester ..." me dit-il remarquer très justement. Pourquoi Elena me faisait tant d'effet c'est vrai ... A chaque fois que je suis avec elle je me sens bien et puis quand j'entends sa voix je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'entendre résonner dans ma tête toutes les nuits ... Je crois que je pète un câble ... "Aller Roméo on a un monde à sauver" annonça-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je le suivis dans un couloir éteint où des créatures nous faisaient à nouveaux face. Vincent se fit toucher gravement par l'une d'elle. Il tomba à terre blessé. Je les éliminai toute avec la haine que j'avais gardé en moi depuis mon arriver dans cet enfer. J'abattis la dernière et courue vers Vincent.  
"Ça va ? Tu veux que je te soigne ?" lui demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever. Il me montra son visage ensanglanter ce n'était pas beau à voir ... "Viens on va dans cette pièce-là" Je l'accompagnai puis l'assis sur un des fauteuils et sortie du désinfectant. Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard puis tomba sur une coupelle d'eau. "Attends j'ai trouvé quelque chose ça va te faire du bien un peu d'eau" lui dis-je en saisissant la coupe d'eau.  
"Non ! Surtout pas ! Bouge pas" me retint-il en sortant de sa poche un autre récipient de même forme mais de plus petite taille. "Verse l'eau dedans" me suggéra-t-il. J'hésitai et ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il comptait faire. "Verse !" m'ordonna-t-il. Je le fis puis il me tendit la plus petite maintenant remplie. "Retourne dans la salle où nous étions et pose la coupelle sur le socle dans la vitrine" me proposa-t-il. Pourquoi je fais toujours des choses que je ne comprends jamais ?! "Aller va y puis revient me voir fais vite" me pressa-t-il. Je lui obéis et revint sur mes pas. Quand j'entrai je vis le socle dont parlais Vincent. Je posai le récipient et un click retentit du hall d'entrée.  
"Yes ! J'ai trouvé tout seul ! Trop bien !" m'écriais-je heureux d'avoir réussie quelque chose tout seul. Mais quand un cri de créature retentit je me figeai d'un seul coup. "Oups je vais crever tout seul ... Pas cool !" hurlais-je en partant le plus vite possible de la salle pour retrouver Vincent qui avait l'air d'aller mieux quand j'entra. "Ca y est ça a encore ouvert une des plaque dans le hall je crois" avertis-je Vincent qui nous mena à la salle des portrait. Un tableau avait en effet changé et un nouveau personnage apparut en premier plan avec un navire derrière lui. Sur la plaque était noté : Archibald Morton vaillant chevalier des mers repose en paix ...

-POV Elena- :

Je me trouvais dans une pièce encore inconnue jusque-là et observa les lieux dans les moindres détails j'aperçue un tableau avec des pierres forment un cercle. Le paysage ressemblait à une clairière tranquille. "Comme j'aimerai me retrouver ici pour sortir de là ... Je voudrais être partout ailleurs mais pas dans ce cauchemar interminable ..." songeais-je en pensant à Reno ... Pourquoi je pense à lui il faut que je me remette en chasse ! En m'approchant d'une armoire celle-ci bougea puis en pointant ma lampe sur elle, elle s'immobilisa. "Ok du calme Elena ressaisis toi et continue tes recherches ..." me rassurais-je. Malgré les différentes créatures que j'ai eus à affronter je n'arriverais jamais à ne plus avoir peur de ses choses ... La lumière me manque ... Je fis fasse à un miroir ... Encore je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des miroirs ! Je contactai Reno pour voir comment ça se passer. "Reno c'est Elena je me trouve en face d'un miroir mais je crois qu'il n'est pas pareil que les autres" lui annonçais-je.  
"Tu n'as cas essayer de le briser deux ou trois balles suffirait" me confia-t-il. Encore mais ça va vraiment finir par me porter malheurs ! 2 miroirs en moins d'une heure ... De toute façon la fin est proche qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire ... "Bon nous avons trouvé encore une clé dans l'un des tableaux du hall on continue sur la voie de la découverte terminé" dit-il. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance et raccrocha. Je pointai mon fusil sur le miroir qui me renvoyait mon image de meurtrière. Je ne savais pas que j'irais jusque-là un jour ... C'est promis si on sort vivant d'ici je tue Rufus ! Au premier coup de feu le miroir se fendit et à la deuxième balle il explosa. A l'intérieur j'y récupérai un journal. Mais quand je reculai la lumière s'éteignit et deux créatures apparurent derrière moi. Je vidai mon revolver mais les monstres s'enfuirent.  
"Merde j'ai plus de balle !" m'indignais-je. Je prospectai mieux la pièce et par chance découvrit des cartouches sous un bureau ainsi qu'un lance-grenade. Utile ça pourrait m'aider. En repassant devant le tableau toujours la lumière éteinte je vis que l'image avait changé. A la place des pierres le tableau représenter un sorcier effrayant devant une boule de cristal je me hâta de la pièce le plus vite possible et en ouvrant la porte je me retrouva dans le grenier ... Je ne savais pas que le bureau menais ici ... Bizarre ... Je traversa donc le grenier vide et silencieux pour retourner voir Lucy. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Et si elle était morte ? J'avais peur que ce soit le cas ... C'est vrai vu son âge elle pouvait canner à tout moment ... Puis avec les habitant affreux de ce manoir il y avait des chances qu'elle se fasse bouffer ... Non n'y pensons pas ... En rentrant dans sa chambre elle était toujours au même endroit regardant la noirceur du ciel à travers la fenêtre. Quelle triste vie ... La finir ainsi serait la chose la plus terrifiante qui puisse arriver mais si elle est habituée au surnaturel plus rien ne devrait la terroriser ... Je m'avançai près de son lit puis elle tourna la tête vers moi.  
"Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là j'ai quelque chose à vous donner" me confia-t-elle. Elle me tendit un prisme en cristal que j'observai minutieusement. "C'est Obed qui me l'as apporté mais je ne sais pas où il a eus" me dit-elle. Je la remerciai et m'apprêta à repartir quand elle me retint. "Sachez mademoiselle c'est que si vous survivez en ses lieux c'est que les dieux de la lumières sont avec nous et c'est une bonne chose... Si ils vous aident à rester envie j'espère que vous éclairerez une nouvelle lumière sur votre vie ..." chuchota-t-elle. Quand elle parlait avec une voix si douce et qu'elle disait des choses insensé j'étais prise d'une immense peur qui me glaçais jusqu'aux os ... Je me dépêchai de quitter cette pièce effroyable en toute hâte ... Après des heures de recherches parmi les ténèbres je décidai de retourner dans le bureau où j'ai trouvé le miroir dernière hypothèse le rétroprojecteur ... Je déposai le prisme sur la machine mais rien ne se produisit.  
"Que je suis bête si il n'y a pas de source de lumière ça ne marchera pas ..." Je plaçai ma lampe torche derrière et alla éteindre la lumière. Je me mis en face et regarda le film projeter contre le mur. Il s'agissait d'un scientifique dans un laboratoire qui injectait une sorte de liquide vert à une créature étrange ...  
"Je le sens ... Le monde des ténèbres est proche ..." disais le scientifique. "Adieux père ..." ajouta-t-il. Encore une injection ... "Bonjour créature des ténèbres ..." finis-t-il. Je découvris alors une créature ignoble sur la table d'opération qui ressemblait au mari de Lucy ... Soudain un flash dans mon esprit ... Ca y est j'ai compris ... Alan à tuer Oswald pour en faire ... un monstre ... Son propre père ... Un déclic me fit sursauter et la vidéo se termina. Un cube était sortie du rétroprojecteur ... Je le pris et partie à toute vitesse de cette pièce. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un fils puisse faire une chose pareille à son père ... Jamais ...

* * *

Désolé pour ce très court chapitre mais je vous promet que la suite sera mieux ;)

J'espère que ma fiction ne manque pas de suspends et qu'elle vous plait toujours :)

En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre qu'il reste avant la fin en tout il y en a 8 il en reste donc 5 :3 Et après je vais pouvoir enfin mettre ma nouvelle fiction sur kingdom hearts avec notre petit Sora comme héro principale :D !

C'est tout pour l'instant ! J'espère que vous n'oublierai pas de me donner ma petite récompense :o. Review pliz !


	4. 4ème partie

Coucou !

C'est encore et toujours Dixy x). Je préfère vous le dire plutôt que vous confondiez avec mon collègue Venkiro. Alors voici la 4ème partie de ma fiction. Je suis désolé de dire qu'il va falloire patienté une semaine pour avoir la suite :/.

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

* * *

- POV Elena - :

J'entrai alors dans une salle que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque. J'allumai les lumières la salle était immense. Je m'assis au bureau et découvrit encore un journal. Ma respiration resta coupé un instant quand je pris mon courage à deux mains et pris le temps de le lire. _Ca y est l'heure est proche ... Obed m'as ramené encore des cadavres pour mes expérience ça avance bien ... Edwash m'as surpris en flagrant délit dans mon laboratoire. A son regard je voyais que ce que je faisais était mal ... Depuis qu'il m'as vu à l'œuvre il ne me regard plus de la même manière ... Depuis ce jour j'ai l'air d'un étranger pour lui ... Mais même si il ne me faisait plus confiance il m'as tout de même dit que 7 statuettes pouvais nous sauver du mal ... Il faut que je l'arrête immédiatement ... _Je ferma le bouquin et alla inspecter toute la pièce par chance j'y ait trouver des balle pour recharger mon revolver ainsi que des grenades. Je redescendis et vis en bas qu'un livre était diffèrent des autres sur l'étagère. Quatre 0000 était notés sur ce bouquin et on ne pouvait pas le déplacer. Décourager je m'assis au bureau et regarda le ciel à travers la bais vitrée au plafond. La pluie n'avais pas cessé de tomber et les orages redoublaient de puissance ... Je sortie le cube que j'avais trouvé et le regarda comme pour ne pas m'ennuie alors qu'en ce moment la terre était en danger ... C'est alors que j'observai un peu mieux le petit objet entre mes mains et le tourna dans tous les sens. La facette cachée indiquait clairement le chiffre 1991. Sûrement la date de prise de la vidéo ... C'est alors que je me levai de ma chaise comme une furie en la renversant au passage et alla vers le livre étrange. J'entrai le chiffre 1991. Une secousse eus lieu et au centre de la pièce le sol se souleva et laissa place à une cellule. A l'intérieur de l'eau de couleur verte et une créature monstrueuse dormais à l'intérieur. Je me rapprochai et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant ... Oswald Morton ... Il se réveilla et brisa la vitre. Je hurlai de tout mon corps comme si quelqu'un pouvais m'entendre ... Le monstre courue vers moi et je dégainai mon révolver puis tira autant que je pus mais les balles ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et était dépourvue de tous mes moyen ... Je voulais hurler, je voulais disparaître, je voulais mourir ... Il bondit sur moi et me mordit la peau puis fini par me balancer un immense coup de poing. Je fus propulser contre une étagère et je ressentais une douleur intense. Je voulais juste mourir et retrouver la lumière ... Soudain l'image de Reno me revint en tête et j'ouvris les yeux. Oswald fonçais droit sur moi pour m'achever. Je saisi alors mon lance grenade et lui en lança en grande quantité. Il recula je crois que je peux l'abattre ! Je repris confiance et continua ma manœuvre. Le monstre tomba enfin à terre raide, mort ... Je m'agenouillai et laissa couler mes larmes ... Je ne retins plus mon chagrin et cria de toute mes forces. Toutes les émotions que j'avais retenues jusqu'à maintenant : La peur, la fureur et la tristesse il fallait que ça sorte. Mais en même temps c'est comme une libération je m'étais surpassé et par-dessus tout j'avais survécu ...

- POV Reno - :

Vincent et moi avions enfin fini de découvrir tous les tableaux manquants. Au cours de notre voyage nous avions découvert 3 statuettes. Elena en avait une et celle que Vincent avait gardé jusqu'à présent il ne nous en manquait donc plus que 2 ... Mais où les trouver bonne question. "La dernière clé est là ... Je crois qu'elle ouvre la porte vert le jardin" suggéra Vincent. On alla donc essayer et elle marchait à merveille. On se retrouva comme l'avais si bien dis Vincent dans le jardin. "Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre plus loin un genre de sanctuaire" remarqua Vincent.  
"Pourtant je ne l'aie pas vu en arrivant ici" me rappelais-je. Peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas passé au bon endroit ... Quelque chose brillait au sol. Je le pris il s'agissait d'une clé de bronze. Je suivie mon coéquipier et on se trouva face à un portail. Il fallait un code ... Vincent observa alors les signes et ressortie le testament. Il mit dans l'ordre les formes suivantes : dernier croissant de lune, premier croissant de lune, étoile et soleil. Le portail s'ouvrit et on courue pour arriver dans une immense clairière. On fit face à un grand terrain avec en son centre des roches immense formant un cercle. "C'est ici ?" demandais-je même si je savais déjà la réponse ...  
"Je crois qu'il faut prononcer l'incantation" proposa Vincent. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était bien ce qu'il fallait dire ... Pendant qu'il cogitait j'appelai Elena pour voir comment elle s'en sortait ... Après ma conversation avec elle je revins le sourire aux lèvres. "Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire" me demanda Vincent. Je lui répondis que tout allais très bien. Il galérait encore avec sa formule ... Alors je décidai d'essayer ...  
"Donne-moi le dictaphone Vincent" lui demandais-je gentiment pour ne pas réveiller sa colère. Il ne comprit pas ce que je voulais faire et me regarda. Je l'allumai et écouta l'incantation exacte. Vincent écarquilla les yeux en voyant que j'avais trouvé la solution. Je le repassai alors en boucle et m'avança vers les pierres les mains levées et les yeux fermé puis je prononçai l'incantation. Une lumière j'aille du centre laissant apparaître une statuette et un disque de pierre. J'ouvris les yeux et me tourna vers Vincent qui m'applaudissait.  
"Bravo ... Je crois que tu es en train de devenir un vrai professionnel ... Je suis fiers de mon partenaire" dit-il en me tapant l'épaule. Je récupérai les objets et me promis de nous sortir de là ... Tous ...

- POV Elena - :

Une fois que j'avais repris mes esprits je montai en haut de la tour et y trouva des munitions ainsi qu'une partie de médaillon. Un genre de soleil on dirait ... Mais il en manque une partie ... L'ornement du miroir ! Il faut que je trouve l'autre moitié ! Peut-être Lucy pourra m'éclairer ... Du moins j'espère ... J'allai la retrouver celle-ci était dans son lit en entrant je crois l'avoir réveillé ... "Encore vous ..." me dit-elle.  
"J'ai besoin de la deuxième partie du médaillon ..." lui appris-je en montrant la partie que j'avais trouvée. "Il me le faut est ce que vous l'avez ?" lui demandais-je menaçante ... Elle soupira et me l'envoya.  
"Le voici ... Allez-vous en maintenant ... Laissez-moi seule ... Je vais me laisser emporter doucement ... Je vais rejoindre mon mari dans les ténèbres ... La mort est proche je la sens ... Adieux cher mademoiselle et bonne chance pour la suite de votre quête ..." dit-elle ... Elle me sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux. Son souffle se faisait plus lent puis elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie ... Elle était morte ...  
"Adieux Lucy ... Je ferais tout pour que votre âme repose en paix ..." soufflais-je. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'éteignis les bougies d'un souffle et me tourna vers la sortie prête à tout pour sauver l'humanité. Je courus vers le miroir et plaça l'ornement une porte se débloqua plus loin et je l'ouvris enfin. Me voilà dans les égouts. J'en profitai pour soigner mes blessures et trouver une sortie. Quelle chance une échelle ! Je remontai le long de cette échelle et me retrouva dans une sorte de serre. Edwash se trouvait face à l'entrée. "Edwash ! J'avance petit à petit nous y sommes presque !" lui dis-je ravie. Mais son air grave ne signalait rien de bon.  
"Malheureusement les ténèbres se rapproche de plus en plus ... Bientôt la terre entière sera condamner il faut faire vite accomplir le rituel ..." il partit après ses mots et je trouvai une porte à ma droite. Je franchis le pas et je me trouvais dans le jardin enfin de l'air ! Même si je n'étais pas totalement sortie d'affaire c'était tout de même un pas de plus vers la sortie ultime ... De plus j'ai survécu jusque-là ... Je levai la tête vers le ciel et laissa la pluie couler le long de mon visage. Alors que je reprenais un grand bol d'air une secousse eus lieu. Je sortie de ma méditation et pointa mon arme c'est alors que devant moi surgit Oswald ! Je croyais l'avoir tué ! La peur s'empara une nouvelle fois de moi ... Encore une fois je me fis assommer violement ... Encore une fois j'étais au bord du gouffre ... Ce gouffre que l'on appelait la mort ... Je sortie mon lance grenade et continua à lui tirer dessus. Il retomba au sol mais je savais que la partie n'était pas fini ... J'appelai Reno en toute hâte.  
"Au secoure Reno je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver ! Il y a un monstre très puissant qui est à ma poursuite et mes balles ne lui font aucun effet je veux que ce cauchemar s'arrête !" l'implorais-je de toute mes force. J'étais paniquer et je ne savais pas où aller.  
"Calme toi Elena je te jure que tout va bien se passer" me réconforta-t-il j'hochais la tête en essayant de me calmer mais ma respiration n'était plus normal. Les larmes coulais je craquais devant Reno. "Pleure plus je t'en prie tu es forte Elena tu peux y arriver ... Calme toi pleure plus ..." me dit-il de sa voix rassurante. Je le remerciai et lui dit que j'allais continuer et aller jusqu'au bout. "Je sais que tu peux le faire ..." finis-t-il. Je raccrochai et courue en direction d'un portail. Une horde de chien me poursuivais mais je les éliminai tous. Reno m'avais redonné espoir et entendre sa voix m'as redonné du courage. Je traversai un cimetière décidément cet endroit était le pire des enfers ! Je vis une église au loin mais la porte était verrouiller. Toutes les solutions sont bonnes pour s'éloigner de cette chose qui était autrefois un homme ... La porte d'un mausolée était ouvert j'entrai à l'intérieur et referma la porte pour être sûr d'être en sécurité. Je me soignai et alluma ma torche. Il y avait en face de moi une grande crois entourée d'un cadre et tout était en fer forger. Je continuai mon inspection et vit diffèrent portes ... Je les parcourus du regard : Richard Morton, Archibald Morton, Vincent Morton ... Jeremy Morton cette dalle attira mon attention. Je la déplaçai et pénétrai dans la crypte du défunt père de Oswald ... J'y vis son cercueil je priai intérieurement que son âme sois sauver aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus j'avance et plus ma vie prends un sens ... Je vois les choses différemment désormais ... Quelque chose brilla sur la tombe je récupérai l'objet lumineux. Il s'agissait d'un cache métallique pour lampe. Je l'assemblai à ma lampe et sortie d'ici. Je retournai devant la grande croix en fer et réfléchie ma lampe éclaira un des points qui s'illumina. J'en pointai un autre et il s'éteignit.  
"Je suis dans la crypte des Morton ... J'ai peut-être une idée" me dis-je. Avec ma lampe je formai un M et chaque point s'allumèrent quand je passais ma lumière dessus. Au dernier point une dalle se débloqua et j'y entrai. Je poursuivis mon chemin et trouva la sortie. Encore cette pluie ... Je suis dans les bois cette fois ... Bien poursuivons notre chemin ... Je marchai aux milieux des arbres et une horde de chien se mirent à ma poursuite je courus au milieu des bois pour les éviter. Il y avait des chemins partout et je ne savais pas du tout où aller mais je suivais la voie que mon instinct me dictait ... Heureusement que je faisais confiance en ma bonne étoile car je franchis un pont en pierre et là je découvris un immense fort qui surplombait la manche et faisait face au vague déchaîner de la mer ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre riche en émotion =D

Bon désolé pour le passage du combat d'Elena contre la bête mais j'arrive pas bien à décrire j'espère que ce n'étais pas trop dur à lire au moins :/ Un petit indice sur ce à quoi ressemble le monstre c'est un peu en mode Hulk mais en plus délabré et plus défigurer xD. Bon appetit si voous mangez xD.

Enfin bref pour la partie 5 ce sera dans une semaine mais au moins on en est à la moitié de l'histoire plus que 4 partie :3. Voilà en attendant je vous souhaites à tous une bonne semaine et j'espère de tout coeur avoir tout plein de review en rentrant ça me fera une magnifique surprise :3. Bisous !

Please review ! :3


	5. 5ème partie

Salut !

Dixy fait son grand retour sur ! En esperant que vous ne vous languissez pas trop de la suite ? Non peut être pas je m'emporte :/. En tout cas je remercie du fond du coeur les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews ça fait super plaisir à un auteur de savoir que son travail est apprécier ! (Non je ne reprends pas du tout x)) Donc pour ceux qui attendais la suite la voici :

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

* * *

- POV Elena - :

Ce décor agité me parlait de lui-même ... Ces lieux racontaient leurs histoires et je sais que des voix appellent à l'aide dans ce méandre corrompu par les ténèbres ... J'allai à la porte principale du fort et tenta d'ouvrir mais pas moyen celle-ci était verrouiller ... Je posai mon regard sur un lierre qui atteignait le haut du fort. Par là je devrais pouvoir passer ... J'escaladai le lierre et me retrouva en haut. Quel vertige ... Je me revois quelques heures auparavant sur le toit du manoir ... Je n'avais pas encore idée de l'aventure que j'allais mener ... Si je survis jusqu'à la fin comme le disais Lucy c'est que les dieux m'aident à trouver la voie ... tout le long je n'aurais cessé de me demander si je devais vivre ou mourir ... Mais la question n'est pas là il faut que je continue mon périple il est loin d'être fini ... Je descendis les marches qui semblaient interminables je descendais de plus en plus bas, il ne semblait pas y avoir vraiment de fin ... Mais finalement j'arriva au bout un mur bloquait le passage. Je devrais pouvoir escalader. Une fois de l'autre côté des créatures m'y attendais je les réduis en cendres ... Après l'aventure que j'ai endurée et les monstres que j'ai affronté ceux-là ne me fait plus aucun effet ... C'est le cœur rempli d'espoir que j'entrai dans le fort. Une horde de zombie me faisait face et l'un d'eux m'atteints. Je tirai plein de grenade qui les fit tous tomber en miettes. "Saloperie !" criais-je. Dans cette salle j'avais le choix entre trois portes ... Pourquoi pas celle du haut ... Je montai les escaliers et franchit l'ouverture et me retrouva dans un genre de cachot. Et là j'y vis l'homme du début qui se faisait passer pour Oswald. "Vous !" dis-je en pointant mon arme sur lui. "Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?!" demandais-je de toute ma voix. L'homme se leva et me fit fasse.

"Allez-y tuez-moi je ne veux plus continuer à vivre dans cet enfer ... Bientôt les ténèbres s'empareront de mon corps ... Je les sens déjà ... J'ai les os qui se brisent et l'estomac qui se noue ... Mon sang s'arrête la fin est proche ..." lança-t-il d'une voix triste.

"Bordel de merde vous allez me dire qui vous êtes à la fin ?!" criais-je. "Vous allez regretter de m'avoir enfermé dans cette chambre !" le menaçais-je. Il se rassit et me regarda épuisé par tous les événements.

"Je suis Obed Morton ... Désolé de vous avoir menti ... Et désolé de vous avoir enfermé ... Inutile de chercher une échappatoire désormais ... Mon frère approche à grands pas de son but ... C'est fini ..." avoua-t-il. Je baissai mon arme et décidai de lui laisser la vie sauve ...

"Vous avez de la chance que je n'aie plus beaucoup de balle en réserve et que je préfère les garder ... Sinon je me serais fait une joie de vous faire bouffer ces grenades !" hurlais-je d'un regard noir. Il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse et ne parla plus. En me reculant je marchai sur quelque chose de dur. Je le ramassai il s'agissait d'une carte noire. Je la rangeai et sortie de ce cachot. Deuxième essai la porte de tout en bas ... Malheureusement il fallait y insérer un code ... Il y avait un éclair, une lune, une étoile et un soleil ... Bon tant pis ... Plus qu'une porte ... Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une immense pièce tout en pierres et dont les murs étaient remplies de mousse. Sûrement d'anciennes oubliettes ... Après une inspection minutieuse je trouvai une pince coupante, un plan d'une machine et un document expliquant ce qu'était cette machine. Un perforateur ? Je lus plus attentivement :

_J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de détruire cette paroisse de pierre que grand-père Jeremy a scellé pour ne pas que j'accomplisse mon projet final ! Mais c'est fini les ténèbres sont à notre porte et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de terminer ce que j'ai commencé en libérant les ténèbres ! Seulement la machine présente quelques imperfections ... Une fois activer le sur chaud la fait bouillir et l'arrête mais petit à petit j'y parviens ... Bientôt le monde de la lumière ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir ... Quand l'éclaire d'argent frappera le soleil d'or disparaîtra à tout jamais ainsi les étoiles rougissant dans le ciel feront face à une lune de la noirceur des ténèbres ..._

Je continuai mes recherches et trouva une pièce de canon ainsi qu'un support de trépieds. En cherchant plus loin je découvris un mur qui avait était construite il y a très peu de temps ... Ce n'est sûrement pas là qu'il faut passer ... Après ma prospection je découvris qu'un coffre était entreposé plus haut je pris ce qu'il contenait donc un moule. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce bric-à-brac ? "Elena ! C'est Reno est ce que tu t'en sors ?" me demanda une voix dans ma poche. Je sortis mon talkie et le mis près de ma bouche.

"Oui merci Reno je vais bien" le rassurais-je. "Je suis dans la forteresse et vous ?" l'interrogeais-je. Il me dit qu'ils étaient dans le jardin. "Ok je viens de trouver de multiples pièces mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire ... Ca ressemble plus à du n'importe quoi qu'autre chose ..." dis-je désespérer ... Il me répondit qu'il faudrait que je trouve la clé de la solution toute seule. "Merci tu m'aides beaucoup ..."lui reprochais-je ... Il me suggéra d'essayer encore et me rappela que c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'on se sépare ... "Oui je sais il m'arrive parfois de me tromper ..." avouais-je.

"Parfois ?!" me critiqua Reno. Je me mis à lui hurler dessus encore une fois ... "Tu vois même dans ses situations on ne s'entend pas ..." me dit-il remarquer ... Il avait raison notre temps était compté c'était peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se parlait si c'était pour se disputer ...

"Je me remets en route ... terminé" rajoutais-je le sourire aux lèvres. Je raccrochai puis continua ma quête. Je cherchai durant des heures jusqu'à trouver un coffre cadenassé. Il n'y a plus que la solution à la barbare ... Je pris la pince et découpa le cadenas. Le coffre contenait un lingot d'argent et une clé. Encore un autre endroit à découvrir ... En revenant sur mes pas je trouvai une porte qui était verrouillé j'utilisai la clé et pénétra dans un atelier. Sur la table étaient déposée un accélérateur orange et une crosse. Dans une armoire je trouvai une lentille et à côté une machine. J'y déposai le lingot d'argent et le support de trépied qui formèrent un canon. Mais que voulais bien dire tout ça ? Je sortis de cet endroit et trouva un télescope. En y regardant dedans tout était flou ... J'eus une illumination et mis la lentille au bout. En regardant une nouvelle fois j'aperçue au loin une immense statue éclairée par la lune. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que des cri me sortit de mes songes je courus le plus loin possible mais au bout de l'allée le sol s'effondra sous mes pieds. Je hurlai de surprise et atterrie dans l'eau. "Elle est glacé ..." remarquais-je frissonnante. En continuant plus loin je retrouvai enfin la terre ferme ... Une échelle c'est par ici qu'il faut que je remonte ... Je m'arrêtai un moment pour me poser puis m'embroncha à quelque chose en métal. "Saleté de ..." commençais-je mais en regardant mieux je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un coffre. Je récupérai son contenu et y trouva 3 cartes : une argenté, une rouge et une dorée. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu ses couleurs dans un document ... Je ressortis la feuille d'explication du perforateur et relut la dernière phrase :

_Quand l'éclaire d'argent frappera, le soleil d'or disparaîtra à tout jamais ainsi les étoiles rougissant dans le ciel feront face à une lune de la noirceur des ténèbres ..._

Mais oui bien sûr la porte avec le code ! Une fois le chemin parcouru je me trouvai à nouveau devant cette porte ... Je pris les cartes et les inséra : alors éclair argent / soleil or / étoile rouge et lune noire. La porte s'ouvrit et derrière moi un éclair projeta une image d'horreur deux zombies qui disparurent une fois l'orage passé. Je rentrai dans la pièce et suggéra qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un planétarium ... Je trouvai une moitié d'anneau et l'assembla avec une autre que je possédais sur le support de trépied. Je montai les escaliers mais un grésillement m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. "Oui Reno ?" demandais-je en sachant que c'est lui qui m'appelait.

"Comment tu avances ?" m'interrogea-t-il. Je lui fis le rapport de tout ce que j'avais trouvé depuis son dernier appel. "Bien jouer Elena ! Tu sais j'ai l'impression que tout ça a un sens ... Un vrai je veux dire ... Je commence à croire à ses choses maintenant ..." avoua-t-il. Je lui confiai que c'était pareil à mon côté. "Je te ferais savoir s'il y a du nouveau et toi si tu découvres autre chose tu me préviens ok ? Terminés" finis-il.

"Promis terminé ..." je raccrochai et continua à gravir les marches je me retrouvai devant un plan de l'espace que je pris puis une drôle de machine il était composé de 8 cases dessus était noté : 31 12 2009. C'est sûrement une date ... j'entrai donc la date d'aujourd'hui je crois que nous sommes le 31 octobre 2010 ... 31.10.2010. Un rétroprojecteur se déclencha et fit apparaître l'espace. Les planètes s'alignèrent les unes aux autres puis l'appareil s'éteignit. Je décidai d'appeler Reno. "Ça y est je viens d'entrer la date d'aujourd'hui dans une machine et ça montre que toutes les planètes sont parfaitement alignées !" lui dis-je.

"D'accord alors à ce que je vois c'est ce soir ou jamais tout se joue maintenant" annonça-t-il sur un ton sérieux. "Au fait avec Vincent on a trouvé un immense endroit rempli de pierre il faut prononcer une incantation " me confia-t-il.

"Parfait alors bonne chance je vais essayer de trouver la sortie de cet endroit" finis-je. Je courus à toute vitesse en bas et vis qu'une cachette s'était ouverte à l'intérieur se trouvaient 2 clés ainsi qu'une bague de l'époque (un sceau). Je sortis de cet endroit et me retrouva sur une corniche. En m'avançant je vis que la statue que j'avais aperçue au télescope s'était ouverte en un trou. Il ne semblait pas très grand mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être ? Je devais absolument prévenir Reno. "Alors Oh grand chaman tu t'en sors ?" ironisais-je.

"Tu peux te moquer mais on vient de trouver une statuette et un disque de pierre" dit-il remarquer. Je regardai une nouvelle fois le trou et l'arrêta dans son discours.

"Attends une pierre d'environ dix centimètres de diamètre ?" le questionnais-je. Il me répondit par l'affirmatif. "Il faut absolument qu'on se voie j'en ai besoin !" lui lançais-je.

"D'accord mais avant il faut que je trouve un sceau une sorte de bague" m'informa-t-il. Je lui appris que j'avais cet anneau. "Bien on se retrouve dans les bois commence à y aller et moi je vais vers la forteresse a tout de suite «après cette phrase il raccrocha. Je me précipitai vers les bois mais quand j'eus atteint le pont de pierre Oswald réapparut ... Cette fois plus question d'avoir peur même si au fond de moi j'étais terroriser mon morale lui savait qu'il fallait tenir la distance. Je fis comme toutes les autres fois et l'assomma pour la troisième fois. Pour être sûr de ne pas me faire poursuivre je courue à toute allure jusqu'à un petit grillage là deux hommes se tenaient derrière. Je pointai mon arme sur les deux individus.

"N'approchez pas ou je tire !" Les menaçais-je. Mais en éclairant la torche je reconnus Vincent et Reno. "Vincent, Reno c'est vous ?" questionnais-je.

"Evidemment que c'est nous ! Tu nous as flanqué une de ses trouilles !" s'indigna Reno. "Bon passe-moi le sceau s'il te plaît" Il tendit la main derrière le grillage en attendant que je lui donne ce qu'il voulait. Je refusai et lui demanda d'abord la pierre. "Qu'est-ce qui a tu me fait plus confiance ?" interrogea-t-il.

"J'ai appris à me méfier de tout ..." lui avouais-je. Je pus entendre un petit "C'est ridicule" venant de sa bouche. "Quoi alors comme ça discuter avec moi est ridicule ?" m'énervais-je sous le regard attentionner de Vincent. Il persista à dire que non et que je n'avais rien compris. "Bon tiens la pierre maintenant" ordonnais-je. On échangea enfin les deux objets.

"Tu sais j'admire ton courage et ta ténacité" me confia Reno avec un sourire rassurant. J'aurais vraiment tout donné pour rester avec lui vraiment tout ...

"Et il n'y a que ça que tu admires chez moi ?" le questionnais-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me rapprochai du portail et il sourit. Il me dit qu'il y a bien trop de choses qu'il admire de moi et posa une de ses mains sur le grillage qui nous séparait. Je posai la mienne sur la sienne mais je pouvais un peu sentir sa peau à travers les mailles des fils de fers. Comme j'aime que cette grille ne nous sépare pas ... Vincent nous regardais avec les yeux pleins d'admiration et de joie face à cette scène. Il n'osait même pas rompre le silence.

"Va et accomplit la mission je sais que tu en es capable ... J'espère de tout cœur survivre pour te revoir à bientôt ..." ce fut ses derniers mots et il s'éloigna. Je le regardai partir au loin avec Vincent. Il me manque déjà ...

* * *

Ainsi se termine la partie 5 !

En esperant d'avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Pour cela il va falloire me le dire et pour ça il me faut des reviews ! Ah ah ! Bref en tout cas merci à ceux qui on lus ce chapitre !

Review please !


	6. 6ème partie

Salut à tous et à toute !

Dixy à votre service ! Voilà la 6ème partie de ma fiction en esperant qu'elle vous plaira !

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

* * *

- POV Reno - :

Je repartie aux cotés de Vincent en pensant à Elena ... J'avais peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose mais vu tout ce qu'elle à surmonter jusqu'à maintenant je sais que je peux lui faire confiance sur ce point-là. Je suivis Vincent jusqu'à une drôle d'église. J'hésita à rentrer mais il me prit le bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. "C'est quoi cette endroit ?" demandais-je perplexe mais il me répondit par le silence. "Merci sympas ..." lui dis-je quelque peu vexé.

"Au lieu de blaguer cherche des indices" me répondis-t-il simplement. Adorable ce type ... Je décidai de chercher un peu de mon côté quand je trouvai un morceau de parchemin vieilli. Je le parcouru du regard et faille vomir une fois que je l'avais lu. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" me demanda Vincent.

"Oui écoute ça : _Pour le rituel nous devrons trouver une fille vierge qui ne sois ni trop brune ni trop rousse, qui soit ni trop large ni trop fine, ni trop foncé ni trop claire, ni trop jeune ni trop vieille et la ramener ici. Il faudra la mettre à jeun deux jour avant le rituel et l'amener nue à l'autel le soir venu pour pouvoir l'offrir en sacrifice en découpant soigneusement chaque organes de son corps et les poser en forme de triangle sur l'autel. Et nous pourrons ainsi ouvrir l'entre des ténèbres ..._" finis-je toujours aussi dégouter. "C'est écœurant il parle d'une femme comme d'un objet ..." annonçais-je en tendant le papier à mon coéquipier que le regarda plus en détail.

"Oui mais c'est la mentalité des gens de shadow Island ... Viens j'ai trouvé un passage souterrain par-là ..." me prévint-il. Je le suivis et ne vit rien. Mais il déplaça le fameux autel et des escaliers apparurent petit à petit. Il descendit le premier puis je le suivis. Devant nous se trouvait une double porte impossible à ouvrir. "Donne-moi le sceau que t'as refilé Elena s'il te plait" me demanda Vincent un bras tendu vers moi. Je lui montrai la petite bague qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Il le colla sur une plate-forme conçu à cet effet et une des deux portes s'ouvrit.

"Ouah quelle intelligence ..." le félicitais-je mais le voilà déjà partie droit devant. Sans réfléchir il ouvrit la première porte devant lui. On se retrouva dans un immense laboratoire qui exposait des tubes remplis de créatures tout aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. "C'est dégueulasse ..." commençais-je mais Vincent me tapa le ventre. "Aïe t'es con ..."

"Ta gueule il y a quelqu'un au bout du labo ..." me dit Vincent en avançant discrètement parmi les créatures immondes qui vivait ici. Je le suivis en faisant le moins de bruit possible et on arriva devant un genre d'établie avec les quelques membres de ce qui devrait ressemblait à une créature plus tard. De plus en plus horrible ... Parce que n'oublions pas que ses choses ont dû appartenir à un homme auparavant ... Derrière se tenait une personne en blouse blanche et je cru le reconnaître. Il ressemblait étrangement à Obed Morton mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui ...

"Alors on fait moins le fière sur ma table d'opération hein ? Bientôt tu rejoindras père et les autres tu basculeras dans le coté des ténèbres ..." annonça-t-il en parlant à sa ... Chose ? Comment on pouvait appeler ça après tout. Vincent fronça les sourcils et je voulu me rapprocher pour mieux voir mais je trébuchai sur quelque chose ce qui fit beaucoup de bruit. L'homme pointa une arme vers ici. "Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il. Vincent sortie aussi son revolver et le pointa sur lui je fis donc de même.

"On ne bouge plus Allan vous êtes fini ..." lâcha Vincent. Ah oui Allan le frère jumeau d'Obed j'avais oublié. Le scientifique ria ce qui me parut étrange.

"Malheureusement c'est vous qui êtes perdu ... Je vous laisse en tête à tête avec mes créatures adieux ..." dit-il en passant par une porte. On tenta de le suivre mais elle était fermée. Bon il nous a échappé mais ça pourrait être pire ... Soudain les lumières du laboratoire s'éteignirent et on entendit plusieurs cri venu du fond du laboratoire.

- POV Elena - :

Durant le chemin je n'ai croisé personne et j'ai réussi à trouver une échelle dans l'atelier. Elle menait à une pièce étrange avec au centre une machine qu'on voie souvent dans les films d'horreur de Frankenstein je crois que c'est une machine qui s'alimente par la foudre. Je continuai ma route plus loin pour arriver finalement plus haut. Je trouvai une drôle de clé au sol et un tableau de commande avec un bouton ON/OFF pourquoi ne pas le mettre ON après tout je n'ai rien à perdre ... Mais rien ne se produisit. Soudain j'eus une illumination et assembla toutes les pièces que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à maintenant et après un moment de bricolage je réussi à obtenir ... "Le photo propulseur oui !" criais-je. Enfin je peux ouvrir l'antre qui mène aux ténèbres ! Je retournai à l'endroit où j'ai vu les plan et le plaça sur une machine bizarre mais rien ne se passa. "Merde ..." lançais-je déçu. Il faut surement une source d'énergie. Une idée me vint en tête. La drôle de machine dans l'atelier c'est surement là-bas qu'est la solution. Je retournai sur mes pas et chercha à quoi pourrait bien correspondre le tableau de commande. Plus loin était suspendue une échelle. "Bingo". Je grimpai et arriva sur le toit au sol était placé un cadenas. J'essayai la clé et réussi à l'ouvrir. Dessous se trouvait encore une machine de la même sorte qu'en bas mais en plus grande. J'haussai les épaules et descendis deux étages plus bas pour me retrouver devant cet autre engin. C'est ça il faut que je l'enclenche et que j'aille mettre le photo propulseur en marche. A coté sur un mur je vis le plan d'un laboratoire étrange. Soudain mon talkie grésilla et j'entendis la voix paniquer de Reno.

"Elena ! On a besoin de toi Allan nous a enfermer Vincent et moi dans son labo on est bloquer avec des centaines de bestiole !" cria-t-il effrayer. J'entendis plusieurs coups de feu plus ou moins forts selon qui les tirait Reno ou Vincent. "Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose on va crever !" cria-t-il. Je regardai le plan paniquer et espéra de tout mon cœur que ce soit le bon plan.

"Vous êtes bien dans le laboratoire sous l'église ?" leur demandais-je apeurer. Il confirma mes dires en tirant un second coup. "J'ai le plan des courants électriques sous les yeux ! Vous devez retourner à la sortie et appuyer sur un interrupteur on voit que ça !" leur informais-je. J'attendis un moment et Reno me dit qu'il ne c'était rien passer. "Oui patience il faut en allumer encore 2 plus un qui déclenchera normalement le mécanisme de la porte." leur annonçais-je. Je les conduisis vers le prochain interrupteur qu'ils trouvèrent sans problème.

"Et maintenant ?!" me pressa Vincent lui aussi un peu sur les dents de tout ce qu'il affronte en ce moment. Je continuai de les guider et ils réussirent à trouver le dernier interrupteur. "La lumière s'est allumé dit nous où est le dernier fait vite !" cria Vincent. Je les fis courir à droite et à gauche dans le labo quand ils trouvèrent finalement le dernier. "Merci Elena !" dit Vincent en fonçant vers la porte. Mais derrière je pus entendre une protestation de Reno. "Euh tu es sûr de ton coup ? Parce que la porte est toujours verrouiller !" m'avertit-il. Je parcouru une fois de plus le plan des yeux et me frappa la tête.

"Mais oui je suis bête ce n'est pas cette porte celle-ci s'ouvre uniquement de l'extérieur retournez sur vos pas et ressortez du labo je suis sûr que quelque chose doit avoir changé." leur conseillais-je.

"T'es sérieuse là ! On a au moins 150 bestioles qui sont à nos trousse !" me dit Reno de sa voix tremblante. Je leur dit que c'était le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. "Bon on se débrouille merci Elena à plus tard j'espère...» Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il me communiqua et raccrocha. J'avais affreusement peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Je revins à mon tableau et regarda ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus. 1Min30 je n'ai qu'une minute et 30 secondes pour redescendre la forteresse à pied et enclencher le photo propulseur ... Ça va être dur je décidai donc d'appuyer sur ON là aussi et quelque chose bougea en haut. Enfin il se passe quelque chose. Le compteur se mis en route et les secondes s'écoulèrent petit à petit. Alors que j'allais partir Oswald me barra la route.

"Ah non c'est pas le moment-là !" criais-je sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas me répondre. Je sentie le courage monter en moi et pour la première fois j'avais une entière confiance en moi. Un éclaire se déclencha derrière et ce fut ainsi toutes les 10 secondes. Je l'attirai vers l'éclaire et il s'électrocuta sous mes yeux. J'étais horrifier par tout ça surtout quand il tomba à terre en face de moi. Cette fois il était mort c'était certain ... Soudain je me rappelai que je n'avais plus le temps et regarda sur le compteur. Plus qu'une minute ! Je courus à toute vitesse vers les cachots en regardant ma montre durant la route. J'arrivai et mis en place le photo propulseur plus que 2 secondes ! Je mis le courant en route et par miracle la machine détruit le mur de pierre en face de moi dans une explosion grandiose. Ca y est j'ai réussi la voici ... L'entre des ténèbres ...

* * *

Fin de cette 6ème partie ! Enfin on s'approche du dénouement ! Elena à trouver l'endroit où tout va se produire (sortons le champagne !)

En esperant qu'elle vous auras plu ! Il ne reste plus que 2 parties pour terminé la fiction on y est presque ! Je pourrais ensuite poster ma fiction des monstres de Londres sur kingdom hearts. Je ne l'avance pas beaucoup d'ailleurs je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3 mais j'y arrive doucement. Les poste ralentiront au lieu de poster tout les jours je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir ce rythme ^^'

En tout cas je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et je remercie tout ce qui suive cette fiction et surtout ce qui me laisse des reviews ça fait plaisir ^^ Kiss !

Review ?


	7. 7ème partie

Dixy vous passe le bonjours !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction en esperant que cela vous plait toujours autant !

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

Bonne aventure et bonne lecture !

* * *

**-Reno- :**

En revenant sur nos pas comme nous l'as dit Elena on vit que la porte à double battant était fermée du côté où on était venu et ouverte de l'autre. Vincent passa le premier comme d'habitude et on entra dans une autre grotte mais dont les murs étaient plein de dessins et écritures abkanis. "On y est c'est l'entre des ténèbres ..." lança Vincent en regardant les écriteaux abkanis ... Il comprend ce langage bizarre ? Moi je ne pige que dalle à l'abkanis ...

"Reno, Vincent !" cria une voix de derrière nous en se tournant je la revis ... Elena ... Elle courut vers ici et me sauta dans les bras je la serra fort puis Vincent se racla la gorge pour bien faire remarque qu'il était encore là. "Oh désolé" s'excusa ma petite blonde les joues maintenant toutes rouges.

"C'est mignon tout ça mais il ne reste que deux heure avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ..." nous prévint Vincent. On hocha la tête bien déterminé à arrêter Allan et les ténèbres. On courut le long de la grotte puis Vincent s'arrêta devant une immense pierre gravé. Il la lu attentivement à haute voix. "_Voyageurs vous qui pénétrer en ces lieux je vous avertis que la mort vous attends bientôt. C'est à vos risque et périple mais sachez que la lumière vous guidera. Mais attention des forces dont vous n'avez même pas conscience règnes en ses lieux. Seuls des aventuriers au cœur pur trouveront la voie. Derrière la porte de l'ombre les ténèbres vous tendent les bras ..._" finit Vincent en tournant la tête vers nous. Je lançai un 'Merde' et continua la route.

"Pardon je n'ai pas bien entendu ?" me hurla dessus Elena qui a horreur quand je sors des injures devant elle. Finalement je ne lui répondis pas et fonça. Elle et Vincent me suivirent quand on arriva devant une immense porte en pierre avec Allan et Edwash devant. "On arrive trop tard ..." chuchota Elena anéantie.

"Sache qu'il n'est jamais trop tard." je la regardai dans les yeux après cette phrase et elle regarda dans les miens. Même si la mort était proche c'était un moment magique. J'aurais voulu rester à ses côtés pour la vie mais Edwash nous sortit de notre idylle.

"Allan réfléchit à la conséquence de tes actes ... Ne fait pas ça s'il te plait ... Je sais que tu as un bon fond même après tout ce que tu as fait ... C'est la planète entière que tu vas tuer ..." dit l'indien abkanis. Vincent moi et Elena on se mit près d'Edwash nos armes pointé sur Allan. Il nous regarda toujours en souriant.

"Vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici mais vous n'irez pas plus loin ... Votre aventure s'arrête ici." lança-t-il en se tournant vers la porte. Edwash tenta une fois plus de le raisonner en s'approchant de lui mais le scientifique lui envoya un violent coup qui le fit s'effondrer à terre. Elena et Vincent coururent vers lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien de casser. "Hors de ma vue vieillard cette fois tu ne pourras pas empêcher mes plans ..." dit-il en se reconcentrant sur l'entré les bras en l'air. Allan prononça l'incantation et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Ce fut comme un gouffre qui aspirait tout et Allan sauta dedans. Je voulu le suivre mais voyant que Vincent et Elena ne me suivaient pas je m'arrêtai. Malheureusement l'ouragan m'emporta et je fus jeter moi aussi dans le vide.

**-Elena- :**

"Reno !" criais-je en me levant. Vincent m'attrapa le poignet et m'annonça que c'était trop tard. J'étais plus qu'outré par cette révélation. Non il ne pouvait pas être trop tard c'était impossible ... Tout simplement impossible ... Edwash retrouva petit à petit la conscience. On lui expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passer et il baissa la tête comme attrister.

"Si votre ami est bel est bien à l'intérieur ... Alors ce n'est pas sûr qu'il en ressorte vivant ..." nous annonça-t-il. Je voulu contester et dire que c'était impossible qu'il soit mort comme ça mais l'indien continua. "Néanmoins on peut toujours arrêter Allan ... Il faut que vous entriez par la porte. Elle ne vous mènera pas au même endroit car l'ouragan a cessé allez y ... J'ai entière confiance en vous étrangers ..." nous dit-il. "Dans cette endroit la lumière à déposer ses marques à quelques endroits. L'une est une eau qui vous procure la vie et l'autre sont des cristaux d'énergie ... La lumière vous guidera durant votre aventure." tenta-t-il d'articuler. «Je vous rejoindrez quand je serais rétablie. Bonne chance ..." il ferma les yeux et je restai figer devant lui ce fut Vincent qui me ramena à la raison et me conseilla d'y aller. Je le suivis en traversant la porte et on se trouva dans un endroit obscur.

"Elena tu m'entends ?!" cria une voix du fond de ma poche. Je décrochai immédiatement et lui montra à quel point j'étais heureuse d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. "Allan m'as filé entre les doigts mais je te promets que je vais le retrouver" me jura-t-il. "Tu sais ... Je ne savais pas que cette aventure nous rapprocherai autant mais je suis content de te connaître vraiment ..." me confia-t-il. Je lui répondis que moi aussi et que quoi qu'il arrive on se retrouvera. Vincent sortit son arme et me fit signe qu'il fallait se remettre en route au plus vite.

"Bon je te laisse bonne chance" lui dis-je. Il m'encouragea aussi et on raccrocha. Je sortie le photopropulseur que j'avais récupérer et avec surprise quand je tirai celui-ci lançais des décharges électriques. On combattit les créatures de l'ombre mais elle revenait toujours plus nombreuse. Vincent me pris par la main et m'emmena le plus loin possible. On monta en haut d'une corniche où on fit le plein de cristaux pour nos toutes nouvelles armes. Plus loin on entra dans un lieu où il faisait extrêmement chaud encore pire qu'en enfer ... Et la vue des lieux confirma mon appréhension car nous étions dans une salle remplie de lave. Là des monstre arrivèrent je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible on aurait dit des scorpions sur trois pattes. Avec l'aide de mon acrolithe n'ont eus aucun mal à tous les terrasser. Je regardai les corps de ses choses impressionné par leur taille d'au moins 3 mètres.

"C'est pas le moment de traîner nous devons continuer. Je suis désolé de te presser autant mais le temps nous est compter ..." m'avoua Vincent. Je hochai la tête et on se remit en course. Plus on s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres plus les créatures étaient nombreuses. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter si près du but et sans aucune crainte j'avançai ... Un temple nous fit face et on monta les nombreuses marches. En arrivant à l'intérieur c'était sombre et froid plus loin se trouvait une pyramide mais il manquait la pointe. Encore des écritures abkanis ... Vincent ne les lus même pas et fonça tout droit mais il fut arrêté par une impasse. "On peut pas aller plus loin ..." me confia-t-il déçu. Je soupirai et baissa les yeux quand je vis une manette au sol.

"Et non mon cher Vincent notre périple continue ..." dit-je en abaissant la manette. Le mur devant nous tourna et on se colla contre l'autre paroi notre arme en position de garde au cas où il y est quelqu'un. Mais l'intérieur était vide excepter une table immense au centre. Je trouvai la dernière statut manquante. "Oui c'est la dernière qui nous manquait ! Il nous reste juste à toutes les donner à Edwash et on sera sauvé !" m'écriais-je avec un sourire pour la première fois détendu depuis le début.

"Attends regard." me montra-t-il en appuyant sur un des boutons de la table. Les murs changèrent d'emplacement et une autre partie se dévoila. Il s'agissait d'un autel avec des écritures abkanis et un cercle de pierre avec dessus la gravure d'un animal. Vincent lu les écritures et compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. "C'est l'un des 7 dieux de la lumière ... Les 7 statuettes qui représentent des animaux sont en fait les dieux de la lumière qui on jadis éloigner les ténèbres à la création du monde." m'informa-t-il. Je compris au fur et à mesure et regarda mieux la table il y avait 8 boutons.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé." dis-je en prenant la pierre. J'appuyai sur un autre bouton et un autre autel avec un autre dieu apparut ainsi qu'une nouvelle pierre que je récupérai. Je fis de même avec les autres boutons et arriver au huitième la sortie réapparut. "C'est bien ce que je pensais il faut qu'on garde ses pierre ça pourrait nous être utile. Je crois que c'est le temple des dieux de la lumière corrompu par les ténèbres il faut qu'on le ranime." annonçais-je en me tournant vers Vincent.

"Je te suis" lança Vincent avec une grande confiance en mes actes. Il me laissa donc décider du chemin qu'on prendra et on sortit du temple. A côté il y avait une petite bâtisse accessible que par le toit. On monta le long de l'échelle et on entra dans une crevasse. Arriver à l'intérieur il y avait 7 statut représentant des animaux. En dessous de ses statuts se trouvait des emplacements circulaires vides. Vincent compris en même temps que moi et je lui tendis 3 pierres et on les plaça toutes au bon endroit. On attendit mais rien ne se passa. "Comment se fait-il que rien ne se produise ..." me demanda-t-il perplexe.

"Mince je me suis trompé !" dis-je en échangeant deux pierres. Vincent souffla puis derrière nous apparut une minuscule pyramide. "Oui ! Je sais où ça va suis moi !" criais-je en m'emparant de la pyramide. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de me suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur du temple. Je déposai la pointe de la pyramide à l'endroit conçu à cet effet et le temple s'illumina d'une lumière vive. Une voix résonna et semblait s'adresser à nous.

"Guerriers je vous félicite pour votre courage et votre ténacité. Vous avez réussi à nous rendre notre lumière. Votre aventure continue et on vous guidera jusqu'au bout. Ne perdez pas confiance en vous vous êtes capable de grande chose ..." résonna la voix. Soudain ce fut le silence complet et on se regarda avec Vincent. On avait reçu la bénédiction des dieux et se jura de continuer jusqu'à la fin ...

* * *

Ainsi finis cet avant-dernier chapitre !

J'espère que l'histoire vous captive toujours autant. Désolé que ce soit aussi court mais le prochain et dernier chapitre sera plus long je vous le garantie ;). Vous verrez demain de vous même. En ce qui concerne ma prochaine fiction je n'ais pas beaucoup avancer voir pas du tout j'en suis toujours au chapitre 3 oui en bref je n'ais rien écrit. Je sais méchante Dixy mais je vais m'y mettre cet aprés-midi ;). Et puis j'ai plein d'idée pour mes prochaine fic ! Bref il faut d'abord queje finisse celle-là !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à demain ! Kiss !

Review ? :3


	8. Dernière partie

Coucou tout le monde !

Ca y est on y est ! C'est le dernier chapitre que vous attendez tous ! (Ou pas !). Le dénouement risque d'être charger en action, en émotion et en Romance ! Oui en romance vous ne rêvez pas x). Vous verrez de quoi je parle en lisant. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis hein !

Résumé : Elena et Reno ont été désigner par leur supérieur, Rufus Shinra, pour participé à une mission des plus dangereuse sur une île maudite. Le nom de cet endroit : Shadow island. Les deux aventuriers ne croient aucunement en les rumeur que racontent les habitants de ce manoir mais plus tard il découvriront que la menace qui née sur cette île est plus qu'effrayante. Vincent sera là pour les aider durant leur périple qui ne sera pas sans risque ...

Avertissements : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Attention je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura du gore par moment donc pour les âmes sensibles je vous le déconseille fortement ! /!\

Bonne lecture final de cette fiction !

* * *

**-Elena- :**

Soudain une tête en pierre apparut au sommet de la pyramide. Vincent la récupéra sans hésiter et fonça vers la sortie. En arrivant dehors mon talkie grésilla et je savais que Reno avait besoin de moi mais la voix qui parla n'était pas la sienne ... "Elena ... C'est Tseng ..." dit-il. Il a survécu à l'accident de l'avion ! Je lui demandai ce qu'il en était de Rude. "Il va bien il est avec moi nous sommes désolé d'avance ..." s'excusa-t-il. Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Comme si il lisait dans mes penser il poursuivit. "Cette mission n'était qu'une invention ... Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être et Rufus s'est jouer de vous ..." avoua-t-il.

"QUOI ?! Tu veux dire qu'on a failli crever par sa putain de faute ?!" hurlais-je plus qu'irrité par cette révélation. "Et vous vous étiez dans le coup bande de cons !" continuais agacé. Vincent me dit de baisser de volume car il était sûr d'avoir entendue quelque chose. "Attends !" dis-je en direction de Vincent en repoussant sa main de mon épaule. "Comment vous avez pu nous faire ça ?! On aurait pu crever ça vous aurez fait ni chaud ni froid ?!" demandais-je toujours en colère.

"Non il nous a dupé aussi ! On n'était pas au courant on le jure" promit Tseng qui paniquait en entendant ma voix au bord de la crise de nerf. "Nous sommes à l'extérieur on vous attend en hélico sortez vite le cauchemar est fini" m'annonça-t-il mais je lui répondis par le négatif. "Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez sortir d'ici ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Au début oui mais ses gens ont besoin de nous et on ne va pas laisser tomber pour des abruties comme vous ! Ce qui me fera plaisir dès que je sortirai c'est de vous taper sur la gueule je m'en réjouis d'avance terminé !" finis-je en raccrochant. Vincent me regardait choqué par tout ce que je venais de dire. "Ouf ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu ... Bon remettons nous en route" lui conseillais-je. En continuant plus loin on trouva une eau aussi lumineuse que la rivière de la vie. Vincent me fit très justement remarquer que c'était sûrement l'eau de guérison. On en remplie plusieurs gourdes et on se remit en chemin. Au loin se trouvait un homme en blanc que je reconnue de suite. "Allan !" criais-je. En entendant le son de ma voix il descendit le long d'une corde et disparue plus bas dans les profondeurs ... "Il faut qu'on le suive ..."

**-Reno- :**

Je poursuivis mon chemin et mon talkie se déclencha. "Reno c'est Tseng tu va bien ?" me demanda-t-il. Tseng ? Il est encore en vie ? Ca veut dire que rude aussi génial. "J'écoute tes conversation radio avec Elena depuis le début et avec Rude on voulait te dire qu'on est désolé mais cette mission est un canular de Rufus ... Quand on l'a appris il était trop tard on pensait que vous étiez mort ..." avoua-t-il.

"Bande de salopards ! On avait confiance en vous !" hurlais-je. Il s'excusa mille fois et m'annonça qu'ils m'attendaient dehors. "Je m'en fiche je n'ai pas fini ! Je te jure que dès que je revoie Rufus je le bute !" criais-je en me fichant totalement de ce que je venais de dire. Il m'apprit que cet enfoiré c'était déjà enfuit ... "Putain l'enflure ... Je me remets en route j'ai plus important à faire que de vous parler terminé" dis-je sur les nerfs. Je poursuivis ma route et trouva Allan je pointai mon arme sur lui et je vis Elena et Vincent arrivés et faire de même.

"Vous êtes encore là ? On peut s'arranger vous savez en vérité je n'ai pas mauvais fond ..." dit-il les mains en l'air. Cette fois il était cerné et ne pouvait plus rien faire. On se rapprocha de chaque côté de lui mais un tremblement nous fit tous tourner la tête. Une créature des plus affreuses nous fit maintenant face. Il avait un corps velu et deux tête je ne saurais pas les décrire tellement c'était immonde. A ma surprise elle se tourna vers Allan et lui parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

"Regarde ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ton propre frère !" hurla-t-il. Obed ?! Mon dieu cette fois ça dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer ... Allan recula et supplia son frère de ne pas lui faire de mal mais il l'emmena dans un gouffre et Elena et Vincent les suivirent. Je me retrouvai à nouveau seul. ... Ouah ça je m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je poursuivis un autre chemin est tomba sur une source. J'en but car j'avais très soif mais elle guérit toutes mes blessures et me redonna plus de force. Je remplie mes bouteilles de cette eau et poursuivit mon chemin. Plus loin je trouvai une table avec trois bustes déposé mais il y en avait deux où il manquait la tête. Seul un était complet. J'observai de plus prêt mais un bruit à coté me déconcentra. J'allai voir de plus près et trouva un immense rocher avec une tête au-dessus. C'est ça ! Je me dirigeai vers elle mais un monstre derrière moi me fit perdre l'équilibre. C'était un zombie avec une blouse de scientifique ... "ALLAN ?!" criais-je.

"Allan n'est plus là ton destin est sceller ..." me dit la créature en me prenant et me balançant 10 mètre plus loin. Je me cognai la tête contre la pierre mais me releva en ignorant la douleur car il revint à la charge. Il faut que je récupère cette tête à tout prix ! J'essayai de lui tirer dessus mais ça ne lui fit rien du tout pourtant j'ai vraiment tout essayé. Je me fis projeter une fois de plus dans les airs. Je pris mon revolver et tira dans son épaule. Il hurla et tomba à terre mais se releva aussi sec.

"Ah j'ai trouvé ton point faible !" criais-je. Je continuai à tirer mais rata plusieurs de mes balles. Il ne m'en restait que 2 ... Après c'est la fin ... Je réussie à en tirer une dans son épaule et il se releva de nouveau mais un peu plus blessé qu'avant. "Dit adieux à ta vie et au monde des ténèbres Allan ... Tu as perdu ..." annonçais-je en tirant ma dernière balle. Dans un hurlement il s'effondra au sol et ne donna plus aucun signe de vie ... Je regardai son corps à terre puis jeta un œil à ma montre. "Merde plus que 2 minutes avant l'envahissement !"

**-Elena- :**

On avait perdus la trace d'Allan ... On se retrouva face à une colonne effondrer Vincent hésita à monter. "Viens il faut qu'on y aille" lui dis-je. Je mis un pied sur la colonne et manqua de tomber de peu Vincent me tint par la taille et monta à son tour. "Merci" lui dis-je en lui souriant. On avança pas à pas mais on ne pus aller plus loin car devant Obed nous bloquais la route. J'avais oublié à quel point il était effrayant maintenant donc je lâchai un cri d'effroi.

"Tuez-moi vite !" dis l'une de ses têtes. "Non ... Vous ne tuerez pas votre vieil ami quand même ..." protesta l'autre tête. Je ne savais plus qui croire et regarda les deux têtes à tour de rôle. Vincent n'hésita pas lui et tira dessus. Mais apparemment il paraissait invincible.

"Cours !" me cria Vincent derrière moi. On le contourna comme on put et on fonça tout droit. Après avoir traversé un long chemin on parvint à une table avec trois bustes. Seulement un seul était complet. Il en manque une ... Non il est trop tard il ne nous reste plus du tout de temps c'est la fin ... Soudain Reno arriva avec une tête lui aussi et la posa avec empressement tout comme moi. La porte en face de nous s'ouvrit et derrière se trouvait Edwash.

"Vite le temps presse donnez-moi les statuettes !" cria-t-il. On lui obéie et les 7 était au grand complet enfin ... "La sortie est par là vite courrez et merci étrangers ..." nous félicita-t-il une dernière fois. On passa la dernière sortie et on vit enfin la sortie la vrai ! L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever ... Au loin un hélicoptère arriva et Tseng nous tendis à tous une échelle. On remonta tous à l'intérieur et une fois en haut je donnai une claque phénoménal à Tseng.

"Celle-là tu la pas volé !" dis Reno avec de la colère dans la voix. A mon avis il voulait lui aussi le claquer je pense ... Vincent regarda Tseng et s'efforça de ne pas sourire à cette gifle monumental que je lui avais affligé. L'hélicoptère commença à s'éloigner et on vit tout autour de nous de grands nuages noirs recouvrir les environs. C'est les ténèbres ... L'indien encore sur l'île accomplit le rituel et une lumière vive jaillie au centre de l'île. Eloignant ainsi l'ombre et détruisant le manoir. On regarda ce spectacle plus qu'impressionner enfin le cauchemar était fini pour de bon ... Tout le monde dans l'hélicoptère sauta de joie on avait sauvé le monde ! J'étais tellement heureuse que j'attrapai Reno par le cou et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il parut surpris au début mais resserra son étreinte. Tout le monde dans l'hélico devait nous regarder mais je m'en contre fichais. On arrêta le baiser et on se regarda dans les yeux. "Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire bien avant cette mission et il y a bien longtemps je t'aime ..." avoua-t-il. Mon sourire s'élargit et je l'embrassai une seconde fois.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Reno et depuis longtemps" lui confiais-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Vincent fit un grand sourire mais ne dit rien. Tout le long il avait deviné ... Deviner que ce moment arriverait le moment où on s'avouerait nos sentiments mais aussi ... le moment où on sauverait le monde des griffes des ténèbres tous les trois ...

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin !

Comment avez-vous trouver cette fiction ? J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience ! Demain je posterai le début de ma nouvelle fiction en espérant que ça plaira sinon c'est pas grave j'aurai moins à me bouger pour écrire la suite x). On se retrouve donc pour 1888, les monstres de Londres ! Kiss à tous !

Review please !


End file.
